Joining SOLDIER
by arikakun
Summary: Chu Minamoto is the first female SOLDIER in SOLDIER history. Her life is going to get a drastic change from this point on. Sephiroth/OC; Minor Zax/OC
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Updated grammar, added more conversation.**

* * *

"_I really hate this...everyday...its the same whispers and snickers...from these people..." _A young woman dressed in semi baggy clothing thought to herself as she walked down an halls of the SOLDIER Headquarters. There were several male SOLDIERS conversing in the hall.

_"What? A female infantry?"  
"A SOLDIER."  
"You're kidding...a woman SOLDIER?"  
"Hey Hey...I heard she was cute."  
"I heard she was the childhood friend of Zack."  
"Zack? You mean the first Class SOLDIER Zack Fair?"  
"The one and only god knows we only need one,"  
"Did you hear that she broke Landen's nose and sent him to the infirmary when he tried to feel her up?"  
"WHAT?"_

_"Isn't Landen taking the First Class test? She took him down?"_

_"She's just a Second Class SOLDIER..."  
"Oh! shhh! She's coming"_

_-_  
The young woman walked pass the second and third class SOLDIERS silently, knowing that they were conversing about her.

Chu Minamoto of SOLDIER, Second Class, **and the first and only female SOLDIER.**

"_I guess that's expected when you are the first and only female SOLDIER._" she thought to herself and walked outside. SOLDIER Headquarters was above the plate allowing peeks at the blue green sky above.

"They seriously need to grow up and stop acting like high school children." she said as she walked into the courtyard. She sighed and looked up towards the partially green and blue sky.

"Do I really want to be here?" Chu asked herself as she looked down at the concrete underneath her feet.

"Chuuu!"

Someone was yelled her name, it echoed in the courtyard. Chu sighed and closed her eyes, drowning out the person who was calling her with her own frustrated thoughts.

"I got this far…so I can't give up…I'll show them...all of them." she said quietly to herself.

"Chuuuu!" the voice echoed through the courtyard but now closer, as in right behind her. Without notice she was lifted up from behind and spun around.

"eyaah!" Chu squeaked.

"Chu! How dare you ignore your superior officer." Zack said as he still held on to Chu. Chu squirmed and frowned as she tried getting out of Zack's steel grip.  
"Zack...she's uncomfortable," Cloud said.

Zack hesitated before he sat Chu back on to her two feet. Chu began to fix her baggy uniform and smooth her hair. Zack laughed as he noticed she was struggling to make her uniform fit.

"It looks like you need to get a new uniform Chu." Zack commented.

"No kidding...I don't have a masculine chest like the rest of you. Perhaps I can order a custom made one?" Chu asked as she looked at the older man in front of her. Zack chuckled as he glanced over the smaller young woman. She was taller than Cloud but Zack towered over her. Zack noticed as she tucked her shirt in her breast became more prominent, a small perverted grin crossed Zack's lips. Cloud frowned and nudged Zack causing Chu to look up at the two confuse.

"Sorry. You're just so cute and small...uh...maybe you can order one if everything goes well." Zack said with a big smile.  
"You perv." she said and began to fix her hair again. Cloud looked at the two SOLDIERs before bringing up a new topic.  
"I'm excited for you Chu." Cloud said while smiling. Chu looked at Cloud and smiled, his hair reminded her of a small Chocobo.

"Thanks Cloud."  
"Yeah! Are you excited? man you're going to be a first class SOLDIER like me! Awesome!" Zack said obviously excited.

"Yeah! but I'm curious to why they didn't send you on a mission. That's what they usually do right?" Cloud asked looking at Zack.  
"Yeah but who cares! She's takin' Seph on." Zack said.

Today was Chu's test to become a first class SOLDIER and instead of going on a mission, which was the usual test, she was suppose to have a match against the legendary SOLDIER, Sephiroth. She should have been nervous, but she was fairly calm. She was put through many tests just to prove herself to the SOLDIERS and the higher ups. She was also given boosters by Professor Hojo to help aid in her training.

"Are you nervous Chuuuu?" Zack asked as he pulled on her face cheeks. Chu glared at him and smacked his hands away.  
"Did you take a hyper or something?" Chu yelled at Zack. Zack chuckled again causing the young woman to sigh.

"I'm not nervous! I've learned not to be…but I do… feel a lot of pressure though," Chu said calming down a bit. Zack looked at her a little bit worried.

"Oh she's a woman, she's not gonna do any better than we have... Sephiroth is gonna kill her…blah blah blah," Chu went on mocking some of the comments about her that she heard and frowned.  
"Don't listen to them...you can do it. I'm sure of it," Cloud said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah...these guys need a punch in the face. Show them that a woman can approach and hold her own against him. I got you in here so you better not let me down Chu." Zack said.

Chu sighed heavily and looked down again.

Zack Fair her childhood friend somehow got her into SOLDIER and helped her make her way to where she currently was, a Second Class SOLDIER. It wasn't easy of course and she knew that she couldn't let them down, she couldn't let Zack down.

Chu began to remember all the training Zack had put her through to protect herself against the overbearing and over cocky SOLDIERS that would try to intimidate her, and the training that she endured from professor Hojo in the training center.

"Don't look down Chu...I know you aren't going to let me down," Zack said as he put a piece of hair behind her ear and lifted her face. Chu smiled gently at Zack. Cloud smiled while Zack grinned.  
"Thanks guys...I'm not gonna let you down. I promise." Chu said.  
"Of course! That's what I'm here for and besides you can always try again!" Zack said and fist pumped. Cloud cleared his throat.  
"You mean we," Cloud said  
"As soon as you make it into SOLDIER and pass your basics classes," Zack said making Cloud sigh, Chu laughed.

* * *

"Minamoto Chu...Born in Wutai raised in Nibelheim..." Sephiroth said while looking at Chu's file.  
"You will be testing her," the young Rufus said. Rufus Shinra was just barely 20, he was second in command next to Lazard Deusericus, the reason why he was second in command are unknown.  
"A female SOLDIER...I suppose your father is all right with that," Sephiroth said while continuing reviewing Chu's file.  
"He approves along with Lazard," he replied bored.  
"Normally we would send them on missions...why should I test her?" Sephiroth asked.  
"Do you not want to? I've heard she has 'exceptional skills'. She has only been here for a year and she already a Second Class SOLDIER. Normally it would take cadets two to three years to become that status." Rufus started. Sephiroth glanced at him from the file.

"I am curious to see these skills against our highest class SOLDIER and to see if she was as 'exceptional' as they say she is," Rufus said.

Sephiroth glanced at Rufus and noticed he was looking at him, Sephiroth closed the file and set it on Rufus' desk.  
_"exceptional skills huh…"_Sephiroth thought to himself.  
Sephiroth closed his eyes and sighed softly, he then looked at Rufus.  
"Will you do it?" Rufus asked. Sephiroth looked at Rufus and nodded.  
"This...will be interesting," he replied.


	2. Sephiroth

"Its not fair." Cloud slightly whined as he walked between the two SOLDIERS.  
"What? That you can't pass your basic classes?" Zack teased Cloud knowing that he had hit a sore spot. For reasons unknown Cloud had difficulty passing his basic cadet courses. He had attempted to explain it to Zack, but in the end gave up and was frustrated for the rest of the day. Cloud looked up at the taller man and glared, Zack grinned sheepishly.  
"What?" Zack asked innocently.  
"Don't agitate him Zack...when he gets in SOLDIER he's gonna kick your ass."Chu commented. She knew a little bit about Cloud's problem, but mainly focused on her own issues.  
"Hmph...can't I just have a little fun? I thought you were supposed to be on my side Chu." Zack said and began to pout.  
"I'm on the winning side. Sorry." Chu replied as she gave Zack a playful wink.  
"and you're clearly losing." She added.  
Zack scoffed as Cloud chuckled quietly to himself, Chu smirked.  
"Some friend you are." Zack pouted more.  
"Oh grow up." Chu quipped.

* * *

"What makes you so sure she'll be able to stand her ground?" Rufus asked as he sat down in a comfy chair.  
"Trust me Rufus. I have high expectations of her." Lazard replied.  
"Sure. You're lucky that I convinced Sephiroth to waste his time on her." Rufus said and looked down at Sephiroth standing alone in the training center.

Lazard glanced at the blond haired man standing in front of the viewing window, and shook his head in disappointment. He knew that Rufus was bitter against him, and secretly hopped that she would be able to sway his feelings. More importantly he had high expectations for Chu, he embraced the idea of having a female SOLDIER they were just as capable as the male SOLDIERS maybe even more. She was here to test that theory.

"Of course...Sir." Lazard replied.

* * *

"She owned you Zack." Cloud said as he walked into the viewing room of the training center.  
"Heeeey..." Zack whined  
"I know! That's why I did it." Chu said and laughed a bit.  
"You guys are supposed to be my friends not double team me." Zack said and pouted again.  
"Awww! You're such a baby." Chu began to tease Zack once again.  
"Wanna take care of Baby Zack?" he asked while smirking. Chu looked at the ebony haired man confused and laughed.  
"Children are not a good thing especially when it comes to war." Chu replied and smiled.  
"Wow really Chu?" Zack asked surprised that she would say something serious but make it seem simple.  
"Yep." Chu replied  
"There he is...in the flesh..." Cloud trailed off as he looked through the tinted glass. Chu and Zack turned to the viewing glass to view the silver haired man standing in the center of the training room.

Chu knew that Sephiroth was a legend to all the SOLDIERs, especially to the lowly cadets getting a look at him was something that did not happen very often. As she looked at the man she gripped her fists as a nervous wave washed over her. Zack looking down at Chu placed a hand on her shoulder hopping to calm her down a bit he knew that going into a fight nervous would end badly, he learned that the hard way.

"You'll be fine. Stop being nervous." Zack said quietly. Chu released the grip of her fists and let the wave of nervousness go.  
"Thanks. I'll try not to embarrass myself too much." Chu said as she began to walk towards the door.  
"You'll be fine Chu!" Cloud said behind her.

She stopped in front of the door hesitating to open it, she turned to look at the two men that watched her. Zack nodded as Cloud smiled letting her know that whatever happened it would be fine. She smiled before disappearing behind the door.

Sephiroth looked at the young woman as she approached him, he quickly scanned over her before locking eyes with her.

"She's smaller than I imagined...but her eyes already have the hue of Mako in them...Lazard..." Sephiroth thought to himself. He figured that she could be no taller than 5'5, her hair dark hair pulled back into a tight ponytail her bangs hovering over her eyebrows, her uniform did not fit her. He wondered how was she able to function in such baggy clothing.

"I am not late am I?" Chu asked as she looked at her small watch.  
"No. You are early." Sephiroth replied.  
"Wonderful..." Chu trailed off unsure of how to start.

She felt the butterflies flying in her stomach, and that nervous wave trying to push its way back. Keeping her cool she knew that she had to prove herself in order to be recognized according to Lazard. Zack and Cloud believe she could prove herself, and she was going to make sure she was going to do so.

"Shall we? We have an audience waiting for us," Sephiroth said as he motioned towards the viewing room above the entrance.  
"Audience?" Chu asked confused.  
"Do not worry about it. Your main focus should be on your enemy, which is me." Sephiroth replied cooly.  
"Of course." Chu said as she pulled her twins blades from her boots.  
"Good. You are to hold your ground against me for three minutes. Can you handle it?" Sephiroth asked taking his Masamune in his hand.  
"Only one way to find out." Chu said quietly and stepped into a defensive stance.

* * *

"It begins," Lazard said and started the stop watch.

Sephiroth dashed at Chu with full speed it seemed, Chu on the other hand kept an eye on his Masamune figuring that it would be hard to close the distance between her and him. He began to jab at Chu with his Masamune Chu quickly dodged, and jumped back. Zack had told her that she was ridiculous when it came to avoiding attack, she was going to use that as her advantage. Gaining some ground between them she took a chance and ran at him, he quickly stepped back and swiped, aiming for her head. He was fast she couldn't see his blade but knew that it was coming she quickly brought up her blades and blocked. Her reflexes took over, making her push against his blade quickly he began to apply more force.

_"So Much power..._" she quickly thought to herself.

He smirked and she grinned nervously, she stopped blocking and quickly ducked under his Masamune dodging the swipe. He jabbed at her again, she quickly kicked his blade back, and slightly knocking off his stance. Chu took the small chance she had and got closer to him, and as quickly as she knocked off his stance he quickly brought down his Masamune down almost cutting her in half. He quick reflexes allowed her to barely miss being cut in half by a side step.

Sephiroth glanced at the woman and grinned besides two other people he knew of no one else that could dodge and react so quickly to his attacks, he was thrilled. Noticing the slight slow movement on his part she stepped on his blade trying to stop him from using it and swung her blades at the man. He quickly leaned back and with a flick of his wrist she was sent up into the air.

"Holy-" Chu thought to herself as she barely dodged a fire ball he had shot at her. As she landed she barely dodged the barrage of jabs he sent in her direction. She side stepped and dodge roll out of his reach and quickly regained her footing.

* * *

_"Holy Shit look at her go...she's actually doing it"  
"How the hell-"_

Zack ignored the abundant of SOLDIERS that piled into the view room to watch the fight. He knew that this fight would cause a crowd to gather, but the room had become full and warm with the heat of all of the bodies that had piled into the room. It was irritating, but Zack had to admit he wanted to show everyone what his friend could do. To out do all of them, to get to actually fight the Legendary Sephiroth, to prove that she's not a pretty face, but more. A smirked appeared on Zack's face as he continued to watch Chu hold her ground against Sephiroth.

"A minute left," Cloud said watching Chu dodge Sephiroth attacks occasionally looking at the group of SOLDIERS that piled into the room.  
"That's right...keep going Chu" Zack whispered catching Cloud's attention.

_"Is she even a woman?"  
"I can see how she beat the shit out of Landen..."  
"Well shit...she's putting us to shame..."  
_

* * *

She knew that she was not going to get any closer than what she had gotten to him, taking risky chances with his Masamune she delivered a series of low kicks. Dodging smoothly he brought down his Masamune once again. Not being able to avoid the strike Chu used the metal plates at the bottom of her shoes to keep him from bringing his Masamune down on to her. He arched his eyebrow and she smirked nervously, knowing she wouldn't be able to withstand his strength he began to apply more force. Suddenly she kicked his sword to the side and quickly rolled backwards dodging his counter attack. Chu crouched as she looked at him and he looked at her, she stood languidly and sighed he smirked and slackened his stance.

"Your three minutes are up..." Sephiroth commented cooly.  
"Already?" Chu asked surprised.  
"You want to go on longer and give them a show?" Sephiroth asked curious.  
"I want to prove myself." Chu replied determined as she gripped her blade.  
"Then come." Sephiroth said as he motioned to her.

Chu dashed at Sephiroth as he stood his ground, effortlessly Sephiroth swung his Masamune. Chu slid underneath his blade, quickly reacting he swiped his blade again she quickly slid underneath his blade once again. Quickly closing the distance he had between she rolled dodging the blade trying to cleave her in half. She quickly stood only to have his blade pierce her through her uniform above her shoulder. Ignoring the slice in her uniform she spun underneath his blade and bumped into him. She could feel the warmth coming off his body as she bumped into him.

"Oh shit-" Chu started when she felt herself being spun around, away from the view of the all the eyes that had gather and forced to her knees.

* * *

"What just happened." Cloud said as he watched Sephiroth bent over the woman.  
"What the fuck just happened? What is he doing?"Zack yelled and slammed his hands down. Cloud and the SOLDIERS were shocked at the events that just happened. The viewing room had become silent as the SOLDIERs and cadets watched to see what would happen next.

Lazard stopped his watch.  
"Five minutes and Fifty seconds," he said.  
"So she can hold her own against the strongest man in SOLDIER...what does that prove hm Lazard?" Rufus asked.  
"Women are just as capable Sir...also to promote her." Lazard replied.

* * *

Sephiroth's toxic green eyes bore into Chu's cerulean blue eyes. He had her head tilted upwards, his blade dangerously at her neck. Chu felt if she would move just a sliver there would be a thin cut on her neck in seconds. She gulped as she looked up at the man.

"You're definitely more interesting than I thought." Sephiroth whispered. Chu smiled nervously.  
"You can't always judge a book by its cover..." Chu replied cautiously.  
"Indeed." Sephiroth replied his eyes seemed to glow. Chu found herself staring back into his eyes helplessly. She felt something brush over her lips, as quickly as she realized what it was they were gone.

"Did he..." Chu thought to herself.

Sephiroth removed his Masamune from her neck and sheathed it as Zack quickly approached the two of them.

"Sephiroth." Zack said firmly.  
"Zack." Sephiroth nodded acknowledging the young man.  
"How did she do?" Zack asked. Sephiroth glanced at the young man, he could tell that he was annoyed by something and figured it was just the outcome that had took place. He glanced at Chu as she inspected the small cuts littered around her baggy clothing.

"She's capable of a lot more, but I am sure you knew that already." Sephiroth replied.

"Right...what did you-" Zack started as he too looked at Chu who was talking to Cloud. Sephiroth's hand had cut him short of what he was getting to.

"By the way...you should make sure you watch over her." Zack looked at the older man in surprise.

"There are men here who would want her." Sephiroth said as he walked towards the entrance, Zack watched the older man exit the training center.

* * *

**A/N: Updated! Added more conversation, hopefully fixed some grammar things.**

**The characters of Final Fantasy VII, FFVII: Crisis Core does not belong to me, I only claim ownership of Chu Minamoto.  
**


	3. Wutai Findings

After the heat of the battle the SOLDIERs and the cadets that had piled into the viewing room resumed their previous duties with something else to gossip about. Zack had decided to walk with her for a bit, he felt that her demeanor after the fight was different.

"That was really amazing Chu. I was rooting for you." Cloud said nervously as he walked next to the silent woman.

"I could have done better." Chu said quietly as she walked down the hall. Cloud glanced at Zack on the other side of her. He too could feel her change in demeanor. Zack glanced at Cloud then at the woman inspecting her tattered uniform.

"Are you seriously moping about this Chu? You did a lot better than anyone here at SOLDIER. Hell you did a lot better than I did when I fought him in a simulation." Zack said as he pushed his embarrassment back. He knew that she did a lot better than him, and he didn't even fight the real Sephiroth. His simulation was that terrible that Angeal had to stop the session, Zack's sword had been broken during the encounter.

"I am moping about it...I could have done a lot better...he had several openings to finish the fight...he was just playing around." Chu said bitterly.

"Not many people, if any, can stand up to him, you know that Chu. You did what you needed to do right? You're not hurt right?" Zack chided. Chu looked at the taller man and rolled her eyes.

"You're forgetting about Elite Class SOLDIERs Angeal and Genesis Zack, " a second class SOLDIER said.

"Huh? Hey Kunsel." Zack greeted the SOLDIER

"Hello Kunsel," Chu and Cloud said.

"Oh yeah…Genesis and... Angeal…I haven't seen them in a while…" Zack said as he trailed off in thought.

"That's because they're missing," Kunsel replied.

"Missing?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah…during a mission to Wutai, there were some reports on some SOLDIERs missing…Two Elite SOLDIERS a couple of Second class and Third class SOLDIERs went missing…" Kunsel replied, his tone was suspicious.

There had been an abundant of reports of Second and Third class SOLDIERs abandoning their positions in the Wutai War across the Sea. The reason for their abandonment was unknown many of the SOLDIERs were never heard from again.

"Do you think that they might have converted?" Chu asked.

"I wouldn't know…but let's not think about that…and besides no one but the higher ups know that…so don't go telling anyone." Kunsel stated. Zack crossed his arms and looked suspiciously at the man, gossip is something that Zack was against, it usually started the problems and was mostly about Chu.

"Of course." Cloud replied.

"I think you should be more careful...you don't want to get caught up in anything." Chu suggested. At that moment Zack's cell phone rang. Zack glanced at his friends in front of him as he answered it.

"Zack here…Oh Executive Manager Lazard…yes…sure…yes sir…" Zack said and closed his phone.

"He called you?" Chu asked confused.

"I am a First Class SOLDIER what else do you expect" Zack replied sheepishly

"Sometimes I don't believe you." Chu replied.

"That hurt Chu." Zack replied feigning hurt. Chu scoffed as she crossed her arms

"Anyways…he wants us to head up to the 49th floor to his office to be briefed." Zack replied.

"To be briefed?" Chu asked.

"It looks like you're going on a mission Chu." Cloud said.

"Already?" Kunsel asked and whistled.

"It seems like you're gonna be moving fast in the ranks…aren't you already second class?" Kunsel asked.

"Yeah." Chu replied.

"I'm jealous…but I respect you." Kunsel said and smiled.

"Thanks Kunsel," Chu said and smiled.

"Well let's go." Zack said and began to walk towards the elevators. Chu waved goodbye to Cloud and Kunsel , then followed Zack.

* * *

A few minutes later Chu and Zack walked into the briefing room on the 49th floor, Lazard was sitting casually at his desk looking at the files laid on his desk. When the door opened to his office he stood and greeted the two SOLDIERs.

"Thank you for coming." Lazard said.

"No problem…" Zack replied.

"Of course." Chu replied

"By the way…nice job defending yourself against Sephiroth…" Lazard said towards Chu as he sat down.

"Thank you." she replied with a nod.

"I know this is all sudden but…two elite SOLDIERS…Angeal and Genesis went missing on a mission to Wutai…we lost their locations…do you know anything about it?" Lazard asked. Chu and Zack looked at each other.

"No…" the two both replied as they looked at each other. Kunsel had just mention this to them before coming to his office. Something big was happening if Lazard was mentioning it to them. They both knew that they were being pulled into to something larger than SOLDIERs abandoning their positions.

"Hm…" Lazard said while studying them both.

"Well…then as you all know the organization has larger tasks at the moment… and does not have the administrative power to investigate the cause of the missing SOLDIERS. This is where you both come in. I want you two to go investigate." Lazard said as he leaned back in his chair.

"To Wutai?" Zack and Chu asked together.

"Yes, We would like to end this long stretching useless war." he replied.

_"__To Wutai?...I know that I'm Wutainese…but I wasn't born or raised there so it shouldn't affect me…but that war..."_ Chu thought to herself.

"By the way Chu…" Lazard started catching Chu's attention.

"Y-Yes?" She stuttered.

"Congratulations on being nominated to First Class," Lazard said and smiled.

"WHAT?" Chu asked.

"Congratulations." Lazard repeated. Chu's mind went blank as it tried to process what her superior just told her. She was being promoted to First Class after being a Second Class SOLDIER for four months. Zack turned to the woman with a large grin on his face.

"Congrats!" Zack said and picked her up, and began to spin her around.

"Ah- Zack!" Chu squeaked. Her mind had yet to fully process the information, and Zack spinning her around would not help her. Lazard chuckled quietly at the scene in front of him, it reminded him of happier days in his life. Quickly pushing the thoughts back he turned his attention to the two SOLDIERs in front of him.

"Ahem…" Lazard said catching their attention. Zack sat the woman down and turned his attention to Lazard, Chu huffed and straightened her tattered uniform.

"I will be attending this mission with you. So once you are prepared return back here and we shall leave." he added.

"Yes Sir." Chu and Zack replied. Chu and Zack walked out of the briefing room.

"Also...Chu I think you are in need of a new uniform." Lazard suggested as he looked at her from head to toe. Chu also looked at herself and blushed from embarrassment.

"Y-Yes of course." Chu stammered.

"Zack." Lazard nodded to Zack. Zack nodded as he turned to her.

"Let's get you a smaller uniform." Zack said with a huge grin on his face.

Chu looked at Zack suspiciously and slowly began to move to the door. Zack nodded to Lazard signalling their departure, Lazard nodded in return. Lazard watched the two SOLDIERs leave and leaned back in his chair. The affection Zack had showed the woman and him made him wonder how was Zack able to keep her from trouble, and if there were something else happening that was kept hidden.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Chu had a new SOLDIER uniform and had ordered her custom SOLDIER admin. approved uniform. The new uniform she had fit her better than the last. The tailor had used the blue uniform of the SOLDIER cadet's uniform and mixed it with the belt, shoulder pads.

"It looks a lot better than the last one." Zack commented as he looked over her.

"I guess..." Chu commented as she looked at herself in the small mirror. Zack crossed his arms as he looked at Chu with a slight pout on his lips.

"Aren't you excited?" Zack asked.

"I'm more excited about getting a uniform that fits." Chu replied as she tucked in her uniform shirt into the belt.

"Chu-" Zack started amazed that she was more interested in a uniform instead of her new mission and her promotion.

"Of course I'm excited. I'm just nervous... Director Lazard will be there watching me and my performance...it's pressure grinding..." Chu added before Zack had the chance to chew her out. Zack uncrossed his arms and sighed and placed a hand on her head.

"It'll be alright...I'm going to be there so don't worry." Zack said as he looked down at her. Chu looked up at Zack and smiled.

"Thanks." Chu replied. Zack suddenly pulled her into his arms hugging her. Chu slowly hugged back and sighed

_"Don't worry Chu...I'll be here for you always.__"_ Zack thought to himself as he hugged her.

"We should probably get going..." Chu said as she gently pushed herself from him. Zack hesitantly let her go and turned from her.

"Yeah of course." Zack replied as he mentally kicked himself for holding on to her so long.

* * *

An hour later Zack and Chu returned to the 49th floor to meet with Lazard again, and about three hours later they landed on Wutai territory.

"I will be following you from behind so do not worry about me. I will also keep in contact with you via your cell phones. Your mission is to head towards the Wutai Tamblin Fortress there is a team already ahead of you so make sure you execute your time wisely." Lazard said.

"Yes Sir." Chu and Zack said in harmony. Zack and Chu started down the path that led to the Tamblin Fortress.

"Still nervous?" Zack asked as he walked next to her. Chu glanced at Zack but kept her focus on the path in front of them.

"I'm trying to focus on my mission...being nervous will cause problems." Chu replied.

"Wow…I didn't know you were such a hard ass Chu." Zack joked.

"Only when I know something is up…and something is definitely up here…" Chu trailed off.

"I know what you mean...but don't get too involved." Zack said.

"I know." Chu asked.

"If there's a Shin-Ra secret here…leave it here." Zack said and stopped Chu. She knew that he was right, many of the Shin-Ra secrets usually left people dead by the hands of the Turks. Chu looked up at Zack confused on why he stopped her.

"What—" Chu started.

"_You two over there!_"

_"Stop where you are!"_

"I knew it...looks like we've been spotted, you ready for this?" Zack asked while drawing his sword.

"You know it." Chu replied and drew her double blades. Within minutes Zack and Chu easily took the two Wutai soldier out with ease.

"That was refreshing." Zack said and grinned.

"Let's go I'm sure that the other team is in position already," Chu said and began to walk away, Zack followed close behind her.

* * *

Chu walked cautiously towards the partially damaged fortress, Zack also cautiously walked behind her surveying the surroundings. It was too quiet, it was empty.

"This is eerie…" Chu said as she looked around, noticing the almost muted explosions in the distance. Zack nodded in agreement.

"When the team ahead of us gives us the signal…I think that's a cue to move" Zack said.

"Zack…Have you ever been wrapped up in a Shin-Ra situation?" Chu asked.

"Hell no. I think I would have been dead already. I mean Shin-Ra is connected to everything that's in Midgar…and they have connections in other parts of the world too. No one would want to be caught up with Shin-Ra. Either you avoid them like the fiends outside of Midgar or you work for them." Zack replied.

"Makes sense I-!" Chu trailed off.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked.

"S-Something…Ugh…it's nothing…I'm just not use to the treatments." Chu said.

"Treatments?" Zack asked.

"uhn…! Zack—" Chu started was cut off by fireworks being shot off.

"That's—" Zack started but was cut off by a large explosion.

"A trap?" Zack yelled and drew his sword; Chu drew her double blades and stumbled a bit.

"It seem that way." Chu replied and covered Zack's back while he covered hers.

"Get them! They're destroying our beautiful motherland!" The two heard the Wutai soldiers yell as they ran to surround them.  
"I think some materia is needed." Zack said.

"Agreed." Chu replied. Zack smirked and his left arm began to glow, Chu's body began to glow

"Stop!" Chu yelled. Everything in a 50 foot radius slowed down and stopped. Zack smirked and held out his hands pointed towards the Wutai soldiers.

"Thundaga…" Zack muttered. At that exact moment Lighting rained down from the sky and toasted the Wutai soldiers.

"That was easy." Chu sighed.

"Well yeah you're a high level materia user and you have materia that the science department of SOLDIER is trying to get their hands on!" Zack said while crossing his arms.

"Yeah don't remind me about that…" Chu said ignoring a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. In her pre-teen years she found out the hard way she was able to use some would call magic, it was materia in a sense but she did not have the materia crystals needed to use some spells. Zack looked at Chu studying her for a moment, she looked pale.

"Chu-" Zack started but was cut short.

"We should get going." Chu said and walked pass Zack towards the opening that the soldiers had burst through. Zack watched her pass by and sighed, he followed her through the ruins. Several minutes later Chu and Zack walked into another smaller opening within the Tamblin Fortress.

"This seems like another set-up." Chu started.

"_Hyaaah_!"

Zack tackled Chu to the ground barely dodging a bomb that was thrown at her.

"Are you ok?" Zack asked as he hovered over her. Chu and Zack both blushed as they looked at each other.

"Yeah." she replied. They quickly stood up and scanned the area looking for their attacker.

"Hahah! You pathetic soldiers." the unknown voice said.

"Show yourself!" Zack yelled. A young girl, about the age of ten jumped down from a ledge and landed in front of them.

_"I…I know her…I've seen her before!"_ Chu thought to herself as she inhaled sharply, Zack looked at her confused then at the girl who also gasped.

"What?" Zack asked confused.

"Nothing…Who are you little girl?" Chu asked.

"Your worst nightmare! You better leave Wutai now otherwise I'll blow you to pieces!" The girl yelled and then quickly retreated into the forest.

"Hmm what the hell was that all about?" Zack asked.

"I have no clue…let's just get going…" Chu said as she walked off again.

"Seriously how come I'm always last? I'm a higher rank than you." Zack said as he followed her. Chu laughed a bit and looked over her shoulder at Zack.

"It's cause you're slow." she replied.

"Hey!" Zack whined.

* * *

After defeating several Wutainese soldiers and a few forest creatures, Zack' s cell phone rang, he quickly answered.

"Zack here…Ok we aren't that far we should be arriving in less than five minutes…ok…yes Sir." Zack said and closed his Cell phone.

"What's the update?" Chu asked.

"Meet on the other side of Fort Tamblin…so let's go." Zack said and walked off, Chu followed. A few minutes later Zack and Chu exited the Tamblin Fortress on the other side and met up with Lazard.

"Good Job. Due to your effort and work we were able to capture the Tamblin Fortress, this will help end the war quicker. I'm glad to say that it was a very good idea to promote you to first class Miss Minamoto. You've shown promise, don't let me down." Lazard said.

"T-Thank you Sir!" Chu said excitedly. Lazard nodded.

"I will remain here for a short time to direct the incoming SOLDIERs and then return…I will have another mission so do keep your cell phones with you. Now if you two hurry…you can catch the helicopter that Sephiroth is returning on." Lazard said as he walked away.

"Seph is here?" Zack asked.

"…He might be…" Chu replied.

"Let's go." Zack said and grabbed Chu's wrist and started to pull her towards the make shift landing path.

"H-Hey it's not that serious!" Chu warned. Chu suddenly yanked her hand from his and stopped, making Zack stop also. Zack quickly spun around to face her.

"How are we going to catch...Chu?" Zack asked confused as he looked at the woman panting heavily.

"…I don't…urgh…" Chu groaned and stumbled. Zack quickly went to her side, she leaned heavily on him clutching her chest.

"Chu what's wrong?" Zack asked worriedly.

"M-My...chest..." Chu two were suddenly surrounded by a ring of fire, a loud roar echoed through the forests of Wutai.

"Shit…this is not good." Zack muttered.

"It's a summoned Creature…Ifrit…" Chu mumbled.

"A summoned creature? Who the hell summoned it?" Zack yelled.

"I don't know but it's coming!" Chu yelled and shoved Zack out of the way from Ifrit's looming spell.

"Chu!" Zack yelled. A column of fire shot from under Chu engulfing her, Zack quickly got up and started to run but was cut off by Ifrit sliding in front of him, Zack quickly skid to a halt in front of Ifrit.

"Ifrit huh…you wanna go? Let's go!" Zack yelled as took out his sword, Ifrit roared in response. Ifrit's large claws swiped at Zack, quickly jumping back Zack avoided the claws and charged at it dealing light damage. Ifrit slammed his clawed hands to the ground and columns of fire began to appear where Zack stood.

"You have to try harder than that!" Zack yelled and jumped at Ifrit, Ifrit swiped at Zack in mid air as he swung his sword. Zack barely dodged and missed his opening to attack. Sliding back as he landed Zack cursed and glanced at the unconscious woman behind Ifrit.

"Shit." Zack said as he quickly turned his attention to Ifrit, violently shaking as it powered up for an attack.

"Defensive it is" Zack said as he guarded. Ifrit shot out multiple fireballs at Zack, the last fireball broke through Zack's defenses knocking him off guard, Ifrit charged at full speed at the unbalanced Zack.

"Shit. I'm in trouble…" Zack grunted. Just as Ifrit was about to strike Zack Chu appeared in front of him and blocked the attack with a transparent green shield.

"C-Chu?" Zack yelled surprised.

"Sorry…I'm late." Chu said weakly.

"H-How are you able to-" Zack started. Chu's body began to glow a bright blue blinding Zack a little.

"Pmewyky…" she whispered.

Ifrit was suddenly encased in ice, Chu sighed deeply as Zack unshielded his eyes.

"W-What did you do?" Zack yelled.

"I used my magic…" Chu trailed off.

"That's badass Chu…one spell and he's done…woah…" Zack said as he looked at the trapped Ifrit.

"I'm…so tired…" Chu trailed off again and collapsed into Zack's arms.

"Chu?"

The Ice around Ifrit began to melt. Instantly Zack realized it was Chu that kept the ice from melting, and she had fainted in his arms.

"Shit-" Zack said as he held Chu. Within seconds the Ice completely melted around Ifrit, instead of attacking right away it fell to the ground and exploded into white light, disappearing. Sephiroth walked through the white light and quickly over to Zack and Chu.

"Sephiroth!" Zack said.

"Is she alright?" he asked as he looked over the pale woman in Zack's arms

"She fainted." He replied.

"She looks pale." Sephiroth started.

"I don't know what happened..." Zack replied. Sephiroth held his hand over Chu, a green light engulfed her as he healed her of any wounds or conditions.

"As for the Angeal and Genesis?" Sephiroth started.

"The missing Elite class SOLDIERs?" Zack asked as he picked up Chu, holding her close.

"Yes…the ones that summoned Ifrit…had their exact faces…."Sephiroth added while looking at Chu.

"They've betrayed us?" Zack yelled.

"Let's not jump to conclusions...but unfortunately it does look that way... Let's return and get her to the infirmary," Sephiroth said and walked away.

"That can't be…Angeal wouldn't do that…he just wouldn't…" Zack said quietly as he followed Sephiroth. Zack looked down at Chu hoping she would awaken on the way back to SOLDIER headquarters.

* * *

**A/N: Added more conversation, possibly fixed some grammar issues, more details**

**Sephiroth, Zack Fair, and Lazard Shinra belongs to Squarenix, I only own Chu Minamoto.  
**


	4. Mako Shot

**A/N: Grammar changes, updated conversations, added more detail.**

* * *

"So…I guess it's really true…Angeal and Genesis…really did abandon and betrayed us…Like seriously using clones of themselves what the hell is this?" Zack yelled talking to himself. He was frustrated at the lack of missions and the fact that there were no leads on the missing Elite SOLDIERS, specifically on Angeal.

"This is fu—" Zack started.

"First Class SOLDIER, Zack…"

Zack turned around startled and confused.

"_Tseng? Did he hear me? Crud"_ Zack thought to himself.

"Oh…uh hey Tseng...what's up?" Zack asked nervously. Tseng looked at him with his usual stoic stare, making Zack feel even more nervous and stupid.

"Executive Manager Lazard wants to see you." Tseng replied.

"Oh. Ok. Um where to?" Zack asked.

"Briefing room," Tseng replied and walked away.

"_He's so strange…"_ Zack thought to himself and started to the briefing room.

* * *

"Raise the level." Professor Hojo, the head of the science department, ordered.

"A-Are you sure sir? " one of the scientist asked nervously. Hojo turned to look at the scientist that questioned him, giving him a threatening glare, the scientist shivered and turned around.

"R-Right away sir." the scientist said nervously and raised the level.

_Battle simulation increasing… Battle level 100. Battle simulations begin..._

Chu panted and huffed as she looked on as more soldiers surrounded her, she sighed and looked up.

"_Had enough Miss Minamoto?" _Hojo's voice echoed in the room.

"…I'm fine." she replied and dashed into the crowd of awaiting virtual SOLDIERS

Hojo smirked to himself and began to chuckle.

"_I have many plans for you Miss Minamoto and for you also Sephiroth."_ Hojo thought to himself and looked towards the other viewing glass.

Sephiroth watched the trails that Hojo was putting Chu though, he knew that Hojo was testing her and knew that Hojo was scheming, and Chu was slowly becoming a part of his plan. Sephiroth watched as Chu destroyed the virtual SOLDIERS that were pathetically trying to apprehend her. He clenched his fist in anger knowing that he would not be able to do a thing until Hojo acted.

An hour later Chu walked from Professor Hojo's Lab rubbing her right arm.

"The fifth Mako shot…" Chu said to herself while looking at her arm at the small red dot.

"Mako?" Sephiroth asked who was standing in front of her.

"? Oh, Hello Sephiroth…" Chu said.

"You're getting Mako shots?" he asked.

"Yeah…Professor Hojo said that it'll enhance my fighting ability, which I think is a plus." Chu said.

"I see…" He replied. There was an awkward silence after he replied. Chu looked up at him and he looked down at her.

"Sephiroth." Hojo's voice echoed through the hall breaking the staring contest between the two, Sephiroth slowly looked away from Chu and walked passed her, Chu continued down the hall. Hojo watched as Chu walked down the hall, and smirked to himself.

_"__That was really weird…" _Chu thought to herself. On her way to her room she noticed that Zack and Tseng were walking together.

"Pleasure to be working with you." Tseng said politely.

"No Prob. We're just investigating anyways aren't we?" Zack asked.

"Most likely not, Sephiroth was originally was chosen for this mission. So do take this mission serious otherwise there might be some complications." Tseng said to Zack and noticed Chu.

"What's with Seph?" Zack asked also noticing Chu.

"Oh hey Chu," Zack said.

"Hey what's up?" she asked while looking at Tseng who was looking back at her.

"Lazard gave me a mission and this guy here is going with me." Zack replied.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Minamoto," Tseng said politely.

"Uh…nice to meet you too…" Chu trailed off

"Tseng Hsieh." Tseng replied.

"Nice to meet you Tseng," Chu replied and smiled.

"Well then Zack…good luck on your-ughn," Chu started

"Chu what's wrong?" Zack asked worriedly.

"It's nothing…maybe just overworked. Professor Hojo had me do several fighting simulations…" Chu said as she sighed heavily and regained her composure. Zack looked at her strangely.

"Go get some rest," Zack said and petted her on her head.

"Thanks" Chu said sarcastically. Zack grinned and ruffled her hair.

"H-Hey!" Chu stammered.

"Zack we have to go" Tseng said and began to walk away.

"Oh ok…well I'll see you when I get back…and I'll tell you about it when I get back ok?" Zack whispered.

"Ok…JERK!" Chu yelled.

"Hey! C'mon don't call me that!" Zack said. Chu 'hmphed' and walked away, Zack laughed and ran to catch up with Tseng.

* * *

Sephiroth watched bored as Professor Hojo's assistants 'worked' on whatever they were working on as he waited for Hojo to attend to him, he was there also, getting his Mako shot. His mind wondered to the mission he was assigned to but refused. He was to go to Angeal's and Genesis' hometown to see if he could determine the whereabouts of them. Although they were close friends he didn't want to get involved with their 'case' it was something he didn't want to have to deal with. His mind then wondered to Chu, the way they looked at each other tugged at his thoughts.

Professor Hojo walked into Sephiroth's view, Sephiroth focused on what he was doing. Hojo said nothing to him, which was a first; Hojo began to prep him for his Mako shot.

"How are you feeling today?" Hojo asked.

"The same," he replied. Hojo smirked.

"You've been interacting with Miss Minamoto a lot lately," Hojo said.

"…." Sephiroth remained quiet. Hojo chuckled to himself.

"You shouldn't see her after she's had her Mako shot. The effects of Mako on a woman's body are unknown to me, who knows what might happen," Hojo replied as he injected Sephiroth with the Mako.

_"__What does he mean I shouldn't see her after her Mako shot? What will happen?"_ Sephiroth thought to himself as he fixed his uniform. Hojo chuckled again.

* * *

Chu laid lazily in her bed, the blinds closed, and lights off. Some of the green Mako light was shining through her window.

"_I always feel odd after getting those shots…I should be use to it by now…but…"_ Chu thought to herself.

"_I guess it's because Hojo also made to me 400 simulations…but I think my fighting has improved."_ Chu thought to herself her mind wondering to random things. Chu closed her eyes and sighed.

_He...will…come…for…you…_

Chu's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up in her bed.

"_What the hell was that?" _She thought to herself, at that moment there was a knock on her door. Chu's heart began to race as she stared at the door. A few seconds later there was another knock on her door. Chu cautiously got up and slowly opened the door.

"S-Sephiroth?" she asked confused.

"Sorry am I bothering you?" he asked.

"N-No…is there something wrong?" Chu asked.

"I wanted to let you know that there is a mission that Lazard has for you and I," Sephiroth said as he studied Chu. Her eyes had an eerie glow to them, she was breathing slightly heavy, and she was giving off a lot of heat.

"Are you ok?" Seph asked.

"I'm fine…why do you ask?" Chu asked.

"Just asking…you look pale." Sephiroth said continuing to study her.

"I'm fine just a little tired from the huge work out that Hojo gave me," Chu said and laughed nervously. Sephiroth reached out and touched her forehead, catching her off guard.

"W-what are you doing?" she squeaked.

"Hm…you're a little warm." he said, his hand slowly trailing down her cheek. She looked up at him and he looked at her. They stared at each for a few seconds, Sephiroth removed his hand and leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Chu's lips.

"I felt it was slightly overdue for a proper kiss since our first encounter." Sephiroth said with a small smirk. Chu's face instantly turned pink.

"Take care of yourself and I'll let you know when our mission will begin." Sephiroth said and walked away smirking.


	5. Soldier G

It had been three weeks since Chu and Zack returned from Wutai. The war was over and the reports started to be read, and the results did not satisfy Zack. Elite Class SOLDIERs Angeal and Genesis were still missing and Chu had distanced herself from him. After week of being ignored by Chu, Kunsel had told him a little information about what she was doing and mentioned that she and Sephiroth had been see going on missions. Irritated that she wouldn't even tell him that she was going on mission, let alone with Sephiroth, bothered him. He made a note to talk to her about it.

"Angeal where are you...This isn't a game anymore." Zack muttered to himself. Leaning on the large window over looking the city Zack sighed and closed his eyes.

"What is going on here..." Zack thought to himself. Everything seemed to go down hill since Genesis went missing, then Angeal, and then Chu's behavior. Sighing again he opened his eyes, His cell phone in his pocket suddenly rung and vibrated. Quickly yanking it from his pocket he answered.

"Sephiroth...It's been a while. Where's Chu?" Zack asked as he looked out at the city. After hearing the man's response, Zack continued to bombard Sephiroth with questions regarding Chu and the missions they have they been on. After a few moments Zack's expression changed from stoic to confused as he looked at his phone.

"...He hung up…" Zack sighed and headed towards Lazard's office.

* * *

Zack walked into Lazard's office to see Chu leaning on his desk and Sephiroth at his desk. She looked somewhat different compared to the last time he saw her, her ebony hair was past her shoulders, and she had a different uniform. A uniform that actually fit her.

"Chu!" Zack yelled.

Chu had barely enough time to stand up straight before Zack yanked her off her feet into a bear hug.

"Za—Za-ck!" Chu said muffled by his chest. Lazard chuckled as he watched the same scene he had seen three weeks ago, Sephiroth sighed and shook his head.

"Where have you been? I thought he did something to you. Chu what-" Zack said as he held her shoulders. Zack suddenly froze and slumped to the floor. Chu had punched Zack in the stomach.

"That was slightly rude, Chu." Sephiroth commented as he crossed his arms. Chu looked over at the older man and rolled her eyes.

"He deserved it, That hurt didn't it?" Chu asked as she grasped Zack's hand that was feebly reaching for her to help him up.

"What the hell was that? It felt like my insides exploded." Zack asked as he shakily stood up. He leaned on Chu's shoulder as he regained his breath grimacing, there would be a small bruise there tomorrow.

"Chu has been undergoing serious training and missions to become an Elite Class SOLDIER, so it would make sense if it felt like your insides did explode." Lazard said.

"An Elite SOLDIER?" Zack asked as he looked at the smaller woman. Chu glanced up at the taller man, then back to Lazard.

"Yes, but that's not what I asked you all to come here for…" Lazard said and stood from his three SOLDIERs gave him their full attention.

"The company has decided that Genesis and Angeal are to be terminated." Lazard stated.

"What?" Zack asked

"So they've decided." Chu stated.

"Unfortunately…yes" Lazard said

"And you're asking me to deal with it aren't you? " Zack asked with a serious expression.

"No actually." Lazard replied.

"Then why am I here?" Zack asked a he tried to keep his anger in check. He felt like he was going to explode, he had held back a lot of his frustrations and they were threatening to spill out.

"Do you want to know why they do not want you on the mission?" Lazard asked as he turned away from the three SOLDIERs

"They don't trust you." Sephiroth replied. Zack looked at Sephiroth and then at Chu.

"I think I've proven loyalty to Shin-Ra on more than one occasion." Zack replied bitterly.

"Your SOLDIER pride and sense of comradeship will hinder your choices and—" Sephiroth started to add but Zack cut him off.

"Bullshit." Zack replied

"Zack." Chu said. Zack looked over at the young woman feeling some of his anger die down from her gaze. She always had calming effect on him when his anger did get out of hand.

"You don't have to do anything. I am the one who received the order." she replied.

"W-what?" Zack asked shocked.

"She was contacted from President Shin-Ra himself to deal with this." Sephiroth replied.

"You..." Zack started

"I—" Chu started but was cut off by the intruder alert echoing through the building.

"Intruders?" Lazard said as he quickly moved back to his desk. Typing in a few commands he was granted access to the security cameras in the building. Zack, Chu and Sephiroth quickly moved over to Lazard's desk and viewed the security cameras around the building.

"They are in the building. Sephiroth go to the president's office. Zack and Chu head towards the entrance." Lazard ordered.

"Your orders are to eliminate the enemy. Leave no one standing."

"Yes Sir." The three SOLDIERs replied and quickly went to their posts. As soon as Chu and Zack stepped off the elevators, they saw Shin-Ra soldiers being slaughtered by the clones of Genesis, the very man that was to be terminated.

"What the hell is going on here?" Zack yelled confused.

"This could be Genesis' doing Zack we don't have time hesitate." Chu said as she dashed towards a clone that was about to deal a finishing blow to a soldier. She grabbed the clone's arm and twisted it behind its back painful breaking it, she then spun around the clone and slashed its abdomen. Zack attacked the other Genesis clones to finish the job. Minutes later Sephiroth stepped from the elevator and looked at the scene.

"Chu, Zack…" Sephiroth said as he walked towards them.

"Sephiroth the intruders are clones of Genesis." Zack said.

"It seems like this is the work of Hollander…unfortunately…" Sephiroth said.

"Hollander?" Chu asked.

"The technology used to make the clones was stolen from Shin-Ra Science department. He used to be an employee here with professor Hojo." Sephiroth stated.

"So he's the one that stole the tech that's making clones of Genesis?" Zack asked.

"Most likely." Sephiroth replied.

"What could they planning beside a creepy joke?" Chu asked.

"Hollander lost his position as head of the science division, and because Hollander began to develop a grudge against Shin-Ra, this probably might be his revenge." Sephiroth said.

"That's so stupid…Genesis is helping with his revenge…right?" Zack asked.

"That's what it looks like...with his face being on the clones..." Chu said as she knelt down by one of the clones.

"...It's something that I don't want to believe in…" Sephiroth trailed off.

"Then don't believe it." Chu said.

"Yeah. I don't believe that Angeal is a traitor until I talk to him...so don't believe that Genesis is helping Hollander until you speak to him." Zack added. Sephiroth looked calmly at the two SOLDIERs and chuckled and shook his head.

"I'll do that…" Sephiroth said while looking at Chu, she smiled and tilted her head to the side. Sephiroth nodded and looked at Zack who was giving him a suspicious look.

"_What is going on?_" Zack thought to himself as he watched the both of them.

"Let's go, there are still more Genesis clones in the sector 8 as well." Sephiroth said as he walked towards the entrance, Chu and Zack followed. As they stepped outside, the Genesis clones were destroying the sector and attacking civilians on the street.

"What the hell?" Zack yelled as he ran towards at clone about to attack a civilian, he quickly dealt with the clone.

"It's this bad? What the hell is he thinking?" Chu asked as she looked at Sephiroth. Sephiroth looked down at her as she looked up at him.

"You know I can't answer that." Sephiroth said calmly. A small blush crept on to Chu's cheeks, she looked away as she put her hand on her hip.

"Right." Chu muttered.

"You know what you're supposed to do…" Sephiroth said with a small smirk.

"Heh, Yes Sir." Chu said as she dashed towards the adjacent sector.

* * *

Within ten minutes of fighting, the Genesis clones were destroyed, but without damaging the buildings in the sector. As far as Zack knew there were no civilian casualties on his side, and he assumed for the others as well. Zack placed his sword on to its holster as he stood over a Genesis clone.

"A human with wings…" Zack said to himself as he stared down at the Genesis clone with wings.

"Weird isn't it?" Chu asked as she approached him. Zack stepped over the clone to face her.

"Being Sneaky are we?" he asked.

"Not exactly." Chu said and smiled.

"Uh-huh…what have you been up to…you've been gone with Sephiroth for a while…" Zack asked while giving her a suspicious look. Chu covered her mouth as she laughed.

"Think we've been up to something?" Chu asked as she calmed down.

"I dunno…that's why I'm asking…" Zack asked. Chu laughed again.

"Hey come on now…tell me." Zack demanded.

"We don't have time…Sephiroth has confirmed that Angeal was spotted in Sector 5's Mako reactor…so there's no time for Girl talk." Chu said as she began to walk away.

"Wait…Girl talk? Not this again!" Zack yelled as he started to follow her.

* * *

Chu and Zack ran up to the entrance of Sector 5's Mako reactor, to find it being blocked off by a large and bulky creature. The two SOLDIERs stopped and surprised a creature like this would go unnoticed by the other SOLDERs scrambling to protect the civilians from the Genesis clones.

"Sooo much fighting…" Chu whined.

"Are you saying you aren't good enough to be a SOLDIER? Miss I'm-an-Elite-SOLDIER." Zack teased as he took out his sword.

"Do you wanna die?" Chu hissed.

"I'll pass on that!" Zack laughed as he ran at the creature.

Zack quickly ducked under the creature's bladed arm and brought his sword up hitting the creature under its neck, the creature swung its other bladed arm at Zack, Zack switched stances into a defensive stance. Just as the creature was about to hit Zack, Chu jumped down on its arm with enough force to make the creature fall forward. Zack easily jumped over the blade and caste a Thunder spell as he jumped back.

"Ela gelg!" Chu yelled. Her feet became surrounded by ice.

"What the-?" Zack started as he heard Chu speak in a different language again. The first time was when they were in Wutai when she stopped Ifrit from taking him out.

Spinning several times Chu roundhouse kicked the creature, with her deadly ice-encrusted feet, sending it flying into a steel storage container near the entrance. Zack winced knowing that the creature was not going to get up after that, he has counted six roundhouse kicks.

"Always surprises Chu…" Zack said as he walked over to her.

"Surprises are fun…aren't they?" Chu joked.

"No, you're gonna tell what you have been doing with Sephiroth for the past three weeks." Zack demanded as he walked toward the creature.

"Yes sir." Chu replied sarcastically and followed Zack over to the creature.

"!-Why…why the hell is his face on this thing?" Zack asked.

"It means that they can make non-Genesis clones as well…hmmm." Sephiroth trailed off as he walked to the two SOLDIERs by the creature.

"What is it…Seph?" Chu asked. Zack snapped his head towards Chu.

_"__Did she just call him Seph?"_ Zack thought to himself as he stared at the two SOLDIERS.

"Come on let's go." Sephiroth said and walked into the reactor.

"Stop daydreaming and come on." Chu said and pushed Zack.

"I'm not day dreaming. I'm thinking of ways to torture you." Zack replied and began to follow Chu into the reactor.

* * *

A few minutes later Sephiroth pushed open a door that led to a joint lab and office.

"What is this place?" Zack asked

"Kinda looks like a hideaway for creepers…" Chu mumbled.

" I received intel about this room. This is supposedly where Hollander hides away."

"Like I said Creeper…" Chu said as she looked around the room.

"Are these cloning tubes?" Zack asked as he peered into one. Sephiroth sighed heavily as he rubbed his temples.

"System G SOLDIER?" Chu asked.

"That sounds kinda dangerous…and a little lame." Zack commented as he looked into the next tube.

"Project G is where Genesis was born from…Project Genesis." Sephiroth replied.

"More Shinra experiments…" Zack muttered. Chu looked at Sephiroth then at Zack, then at the paper that she had in her hand.

_"Maybe…just maybe I could experiment…to stop their deterioration. To have Genesis reproduce to create an offspring. I know that the deterioration would stop and be transferred to the offspring, but the suitable candidate for him. Hojo had been experimenting on that wo-"_ Chu read to herself when suddenly the door opened, Hollander walked in.

"Se-Sephiroth?" Hollander yelled startled.

"Hollander…so you were here after all…" Sephiroth said gripping his Masamune. Hollander regained his composure, his shock turned into anger.

"Who else do you think is going to stop their deterioration! You know this as well as I do!" Hollander yelled. Holding her ground Chu noticed black feathers slowly floating down near her

"Feathers?" Zack asked confused. Without warning Genesis swooped down in front of Hollander, his wings protecting the man from the SOLDIERs.

"Genesis" Sephiroth said his voice void of emotion.

"Don't think I will just hand over Hollander to you." Genesis smirked.

* * *

**A/N: Missed an author's note here. Well here it is. Added more conversation, possibly fixed grammar issues, more details/explanations. **


	6. You are my Legacy

Chu quickly glanced over Genesis noting his red trench coat, his black clothing, and the single black wing protruding from his back. Genesis glanced past Zack and Sephiroth and focused his attention on her. A feeling of danger had started to work its way up her spine, causing her to grip her fists

"Genesis! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Zack yelled. Genesis smirked as he ran his hand through his hair.

"I am doing what it right for me, but you on the other hand are interfering." Genesis replied smoothly. Sephiroth remained silent as he watched his once close friend speak, he made sure to keep his feelings buried. Noticing movement behind Genesis Chu saw Hollander run through the door he entered a few moments ago.

"He's getting away!" Chu yelled as Hollander ran off.

"Zack, Chu go after Hollander." Sephiroth ordered.

"You're going to make me repeat myself…you've grown horrible." Genesis mocked. Chu and Zack both hesitated going after Genesis.

"Now." Sephiroth ordered firmly.

Chu quickly ran pass Genesis as Zack followed her, she glanced over her shoulder surprised that Genesis didn't attack them as they ran pass. Genesis smirked as he watched the two SOLDIERs quickly run pass him, he didn't intend on attacking them as they passed. Hollander was a slippery and sneaky person if he was to be caught he would find a way to escape with or without his help.

"_Generously you are blessed with the Goddess' love. To hate the world, even as heroes_." Genesis quoted.

"Loveless, you obviously have not change a bit." Sephiroth said as he placed his hand on his Masamune.

"_The three friends are now gathered. One becomes the prisoner. One will take flight. The last remaining friend becomes the hero_." Genesis quoted again.

"Yes…what an interesting story." Sephiroth replied.

"If this was a play would I take the role of the hero? Or would you?" Genesis asked.

"I don't care to be the hero, you can be the hero if you want." Sephiroth replied casually.

"Your fame should have originally been mine." Genesis said as he clenched his hands.

"You are still upset…that seems childish." Sephiroth said.

"So you say…but what I want is the gift of the goddess." Genesis said and reached towards the ethereal light that was shinning from hole above. Sephiroth glanced up at the light also.

* * *

"One move and you'll regret it Hollander." Chu said as she and Zack walked confidently over to the cornered Hollander. Hollander trembled and tried to slide away as they got closer.

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Zack yelled as he got closer, as soon as Zack was about to grab for Hollander, Chu pulled him back from being hit by a familiar large sword. Stunned Zack looked at his attacker as Chu stood in front of Zack in a defensive stance.

"Angeal…" Zack and Chu said in harmony. Angeal stared at the two SOLDIERs, Chu kept her eyes on the older SOLDIER in front of her. Chu clenched her fists and remembered her mission. Termination of Elite Class SOLDIERs Angeal and Genesis. Angeal looked at her, his eyes swirling with Mako and uncertainty. Chu loosened her stance noticing Angeal was not moving towards them.

"Angeal-" Chu started

"What the hell are you planning on doing?" Zack yelled at Angeal as he stepped in front of Chu.

"World Conquest." Angeal bluntly replied.

"Stop joking around." Zack replied and clenched his fists. He had gone on several mission hoping that he would be able to find him, only to find out his best friend would have to murder the one he's been looking for.

"I've…I've become a monster…and the only thing I can actually think of is World Conquest or Revenge." Angeal said casually as he studied Zack.

"What a terrible excuse. You called yourself a SOLDIER…what happened to that pride of being a SOLDIER? Or were you a coward all along…just showing a front to get to where you wanted?" Chu asked. Angeal turned his gaze to Chu, holding her gaze

"Chu…there's something different about you...but you'll turn into a monster too..." Angeal trailed off.

"Excuse you?" Chu asked shocked.

"_W-What did he mean by that?" _Chu thought to herself

"Angeal what are you talking about?" Zack asked as he quickly glanced at Chu then back to the older man.

"I'm sorry Zack...but I don't think you can help me this time." Angeal said and swiped at the two SOLDIERs, Chu dodged but Zack let himself get hit.

"Zack!" Chu yelled. Zack stood up and shook his head at Chu, then turned to Angeal and held out his hands in surrender to Angeal.

"Fight Zack!" Angeal demanded.

"No…I wont." Zack replied sadly. Angeal growled and attacked Zack, Chu jumped in front of him to block the attack.

"You can't handle it!" Angeal yelled as he let off a burst of energy knocking Chu back. Chu caught herself but was hit by a spell knocking the wind from her, clutching her abdomen she hunched over.

"Ughn! Zack-" Chu said as she felt the ground under her starting to crumble.

"This is what happens when you don't fight!" Angeal yelled as he watched Chu. Zack quickly turned to Chu and started to run to her. The floor was collapsing too quickly for him to reach her, pushing himself faster he reached out for her.

"Chu!" Zack yelled as he ran for her.

"ZACK-" Chu yelled as she fell through the floor into the darkness.

"CHUUU!" Zack yelled as he looked over the edge.

* * *

Genesis jumped back dodging Sephiroth's attack and smirked. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the man taking note of his smirk.

"I believe the goddess is working in my favor." Genesis said.

"Explain yourself." Sephiroth coolly asked.

"Chu." Genesis said.

"What?" Sephiroth said letting his guard down. Genesis' wings flapped gusts of wind in Sephiroth's direction.

"What have you done?" Sephiroth yelled. Genesis, who was hovering above Sephiroth, smirked at him.

"She's the key to my degradation." Genesis replied and flew through the hole in the ceiling from where he came from. Sephiroth sheathed his Masamune and quickly ran out of the room towards Zack.

* * *

_What will you do?_

"What do you mean what will I do?" Chu's voice echoed in her mind

_You are to carry on my legacy…_

"What legacy?"

_Calamity…desolation…death…_

"What?"

"_Heyyyy…."_

"What are you talking about…I don't understand…"

"_Maybe you should wake up so I can help you,"_

"_What?"_

Chu suddenly sat up startling the person that was standing over her, she frantically looked around, like she was looking for something or someone. A tall man with short spiky auburn hair, dressed in a black suit looked down at Chu confused.

"You are such a weird girl…" the young man said and scratched his head. Chu looked up at the person and arched an eyebrow.

"Where is Zack?" Chu asked.

"Zack… Zack Fair?" The young man asked confused. Chu stood up and began to brush herself off.

"Don't play stupid with me. I know exactly who you are." Chu said as she looked at him. The man sighed as he crossed his arms.

"Do you now?" the man asked.

"You're a Turk and you work for Shin-Ra." Chu replied.

"Hm. You're right. I am a Turk…and you are Chu Minamoto?" the man replied.

"Who are you?" Chu asked.

"The name is Rod." Rod replied.

_"Did they send the TURKS to look for me? They must of…otherwise…he wouldn't be here…but…that voice…_" Chu thought to herself. She snapped back into reality when she heard Rod talking into a radio.

"Hey Reno…I found her."

_Sweet…I'll be over there soon, Rude and Riyu should be close to you, we'll regroup there._

"Roger." Rod replied.

"Nice job finding her rookie."

Rod and Chu looked behind them to see a young girl almost identical to Chu, short jet black hair, but she had icy blue eyes, small athletic build.

"You're just a much as a rookie that I am girly." Rod replied

"No one asked you." Riyu said as she rolled her eyes. Rod snickered knowing that he irritated the young woman. Riyu turned to Chu.

"Nice to see that you are alright." she said and smiled.

"Thanks. Do you know how long I was missing?" Chu replied.

"Not that long actually. Lazard ordered your search team as soon as he found out that you were missing." Riyu replied.

"So that means that Zack, and Sephiroth..." Chu trailed off.

"Yeah, The Turks were ordered to find you and also Sephiroth and First class SOLDIER Zack Fair." Riyu added.

"I see..." Chu trailed off again.

"You're an important person you know if you got Lazard and Sephiroth freaking out about you disappearing." Riyu added. Chu nervously laughed.

"You definitely have secrets…" Riyu teased.

"Perhaps." Chu replied

"I think you and I need to get to know each other more…" Riyu said while smirking. Rod shook his head as he listened into their conversation.

_"Is this woman really that important to SOLDIER that they would order a search party and even have Sephiroth join in_?" Rod thought to himself.

"Where are we?" Chu asked.

"We are in Sector 6 Slums." Riyu replied.

"_How did I get to Sector 6? We were in the Sector 5 Reactor above the plate..." _Chu thought to herself.

"Let's get the hell outta here since our mission is complete." Reno said as he walked towards the three. Chu looked at the fiery red haired man. She remembered him, but not enough to remember his name.

"About time you got here…you're always so slow and make people wait." Rod complained

"Listen up kid, I tell you to jump, you ask 'how high' got it?" Reno said and stood in front of Rod.

"What the heck do you think you're doing get outta my face." Rod said as he was about to push Reno.

"Hey." Rude, Reno's talk dark and bald friend said catching their attention.

"Let me bust this kid up right quick." Reno said as he glared at Rod.

"Bring it shorty." Rod hissed.

Chu, and Riyu watched as the two men glared daggers at each other. Chu had to hold back a chuckle because Reno was about 5'8 and Rod was 5'10, and towering a bit over Reno just like Rude.

"You know what-" Reno started.

"So this is what the Turks are really like. I bet Tseng wouldn't like that at all." Chu said.

Rod, Reno and Rude looked towards her, Reno's mouth parted a bit as he looked at the young women standing next to each other, Riyu shook her head and sighed.

"Come on before he starts." Riyu said and began to escort Chu away from Reno.

"Let's go kid." Reno scoffed at Rod and following the two women. Rude and Rod sighed then followed Reno.

"Is he always this bad?" Rod asked Rude.

"Occasionally…it's worse when he's drunk." Rude replied.

"I bet it is…sheez."

* * *

Chu walked silently down the empty halls of the SOLDIER headquarters. She had been missing and unconscious for a few hours, but not long enough for something drastic to happen.

"Where is everyone? It's so empty…" Chu said as she looked at the camera that was focused on her. Feeling uneasy she continued to walk down the hall.

"What the hell is going on…" Chu said as she stopped, suddenly the building shook.

_"That was definitely an explosion..." _Chu thought to herself and quickly dashed down the halltowards the explosion ignoring the cameras that followed her movement.

_"As soon as I get back something is exploding already…do I bring bad luck or something?_ " Chu thought to herself as she ran.

Chu skidded to a halt when she saw Genesis clones blocking the hallway, she frown and got into a fighting stance.

"So…it's him already…he's getting more and more gutsy," she muttered.

The clones jumped back and prepared themselves to attack, taking one step forward they fell to the floor dead. Chu noticed a tall figure standing behind them, and saw the silver hair.

"Sephiroth!" Chu squeaked. Sephiroth looked at Chu and began to walk towards her.

"I was wondering when you were going to return." Sephiroth said as he embraced her. She blushed and embraced him back, Sephiroth hesitantly let go and faced the opening where there were more Genesis clones appearing from.

"I'm sure you're curious to as what has happened here…but I'm sure looking around you can tell already." Sephiroth said as he walked towards the Genesis clones that were approaching.

"Yeah I can tell." Chu replied.

"Go to Hojo's laboratory. I already sent Zack, make sure that Hojo is protected, President's orders. I'll stay behind and protect this floor." Sephiroth said as he effortlessly struck down a clone.

"Alright." Chu said and ran down an adjacent hallway. Sephiroth sighed heavily as he easily stuck down another clone.

"I would have liked to have my reunion last a bit longer...you'll all pay for that." Sephiroth said he ran into the clone crowd striking down every clone.

* * *

In Hojo's lab, Zack was trying to get Hojo to leave his laboratory and get him to safety but was failing. Hojo was too focused on his work to leave, due to the clones. Zack ran his hand through his spiky ebony hair and sighed heavily, he looked at the man and thought about picking him up, forcibly removing him from his laboratory.

"Hah, Deteriorating monsters have no fears." Hojo said as he looked at his computer screen.

"Are…you talking about Genesis?" Zack asked.

_"And Angeal?"_ Zack thought to himself bitterly.

"That is correct. It is the Life Body of Knowledge that fell from the sky, a product that was used in those foolish times." Hojo said while continuing with his work.

"The Life Body of Knowledge…what's that?" Zack asked confused.

"The disaster that fell from the Sky, Jenova." Hojo replied and looked at Zack.

"Ummm Jenova?" Zack asked.

"It doesn't matter. Your first job should be to protect my brain before me." Hojo said as he turned to face Zack.

"Uh right…I'll protect you and…your brain." Zack said unsure and began to look around Hojo's lab knowing that he wouldn't be able to remove the man as easily as he thought.

"You won't find anything here about him, he's a failed project I do not associate myself with failed projects." Hojo said and went back to his work. Zack shook his head and continued to look, something in the corner of his eye caught his attention, a red circle was forming on the adjacent wall to Hojo.

"Professor!" Zack yelled and tackled him to the ground avoiding the explosion. Zack quickly stood up to face Genesis, himself.

"Well speak of the devil, are you doing Hollander's dirty work now? Do you really think he can stop your deterioration? That's absolutely absurd." Hojo laughed a bit as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"You decided to show yourself, Genesis!" Zack yelled.

"No second-rate scientist can help you. You and I both know this." Hojo said to Genesis. Genesis smirked as Angeal came up behind him.

"You have to stop this Genesis, This is a waste of your precious time." Angeal said trying to stop Genesis.

"Well Well Well…isn't this something." Hojo muttered.

"A-Angeal-" Zack started surprised to see him again and so suddenly.

"_It is fate. You dreams…and pride are no more, from the goddess herself the fated bow is released_," Genesis said.

"Hollander's failed projects…together...how wonderful." Hojo muttered.

"Shut up." Zack said.

"The scene where the best friends duel each other, An epic story from a long time ago. I've read all the research materials on it but, it's worthless." Hojo added.

"Was there an ending to it?" Angeal asked.

"No, it's missing." Hojo replied.

"There is an ending, what do you think the goddess has in store for us?" Genesis said as he turned to the hole in the wall.

"I wanted to let you know...I don't need you scientist. I have my solution...as soon I as I get my hands on her."

* * *

"Am I gonna make it?" Chu thought to herself as she ran though the halls. As she got closer to Hojo's lab she saw that something was coming towards her, fast. She quickly skidded to a halt and instantly got into a fighting stance.

"Genesis…" Chu hissed. Genesis stopped in front of her and smirked.

"You got some guts to attack the SOLDIER headquarters head on." Chu said.

"True…I'll do whatever it takes to obtain the goddess' gift." Genesis replied as he slowly began to approach her.

"It looks like your journey for this 'goddess' gift ends here." Chu said sarcastically. Genesis chuckled.

"No actually…I'm at the peak of my journey…You are the reason why I came here." Genesis said, catching Chu off guard.

"W-what?" Chu stuttered. The uneasy feeling she had when she first met him quickly washed over her along with a sharp pain to the back of her head. Quickly clutching her head she stumbled, but held her stance.

"W-What did you do to me?" Chu hissed.

"I've done nothing." Genesis replied simply as he continued to approach her.

"Chu!" Zack yelled as he saw Chu crumbling to her knees.

"_W-What's happening? I can't see straight…my eyes…what's happening?_" Chu thought to herself as panic started to take over as she saw Genesis' red figure approaching her.

_My legacy…death…destruction…desolation…despair…you are my legacy._

_"You are my key..."  
_

* * *

**A/N: More conversation added, detail, hopefully fixed some grammar issues ( hah.)  
**


	7. Missing Pride of a SOLDIER

_You are needed...come…to me…join me…my goddess…_

"_Chuuuu!"_

Chu began to stir from involuntary slumber to find herself tied to a scaffold.

"Z-Zack?" Chu asked confused.

"I'll get you down Chu, just wait!" Zack yelled as he continued to hold his sword and remained tense to attack Genesis if need be. Genesis crouched and panted heavily in front of the scaffold, as if he was stuck down before she had awaken. Chu sluggishly looked around trying to figure out where she was some type of cave near an opening to the life stream. The stench of lifestream filled the entire cave, she felt like her head was going to explode from the smell.

_"Life stream..." _Chu thought to herself. She never saw the lifestream herself she had only heard stories about it, but she was able to determine it from Mako. Her vision clearing he_  
_

"My wish for tomorrow shall shatter my soul. For the price of my pride, Flight is no more for my wing has shattered. This is how a monster's road ends." Genesis said to Zack as he looked at Chu.

"We aren't monsters! We are SOLDIER, where has your pride gone!" Zack yelled at Genesis. Genesis remained quite as he stood

"Nothing shall foretell my return, Even if the morrow is barren of promises. If this world threatens my life, it has lost it's path. Genesis said as he began to walk backwards pass the scaffold. Chu watched as Genesis opened his arms and allowed himself to fall into the large gap within the earth.

"_H-He killed himself? But...he was smiling..._" Chu thought to herself as she slumped against the scaffold. She suddenly felt weak as he nostrils became filled with the scent of the lifestream again.

"Chu!" Zack yelled as he ran over to her and began to cut her loose, and fell limply into Zack's arms.

"Zack..." Chu whined as she felt a suddenly burst of warmth shoot through her. Zack slowly knelt to the ground still holding her in his arms.

_The beginning...and the end...  
_

"What happened..." Zack trailed off as he tried rubbing the warmth back into her arms. Chu looked up at Zack, her vision was hazy again.

"I-I don't know...last thing I remember is being in the SOLDIER Headquarters..." Chu replied as her eyes slid close.

"So much for being a First Class SOLDIER if I have to keep saving you." Zack quipped. Chu's eyes shot open and glared at the dark haired man.

"As soon as I get feeling back into my arms and legs I'll make sure your insides explode." Chu replied bitterly.

"Ouch...the venom in yours words." Zack laughed as he continued to rub warmth back into her arms.

"Che! He's so troublesome…" Hollander mumbled to himself. Angeal landed softly where Genesis was once standing. Hollander, Zack and Chu looked in Angeal's direction.

"The truth is, I should have fought Genesis..." Angeal trailed off as he looked down into the darkness of the earth. Zack quickly helped Chu up and stood in front of her, protecting her. Chu leaned against Zack as her limbs tingled, movement was returning back to them.

"Honestly, who do you think took care of that?" Zack asked.

"Although…" Angeal started and turned around to face Zack and Chu.

"What's next is only a job that you can do…I know it." Angeal said void of emotion. Zack looked at Chu, Chu nodded.

"I'm okay." She replied as she regained her composure.

"Where are you going with this Angeal?" Zack asked cautiously.

"You have people waiting for you Zack…" Angeal trailed off, and turned away from Zack. Chu watched as Hollander stopped next to Angeal and put his hand on his shoulder. Almost instantaneously Angeal forcefully pushed his hand off his shoulder. Hollander scoffed but then smirked as he turned to Zack and Chu.

"Now Angeal…let our child take revenge." Hollander said while continuing to smirk.

"Child?" Chu and Zack yelled in harmony.

"My father is dead you bastard!" Angeal yelled.

"Then take revenge for your mother, are you going to let her death mean nothing to you?" Hollander asked.

"My mother was humiliated because of her past and took her own life!" Angeal yelled.

"Humiliated? You're mistaken, I believe she was very prideful about it, she even named the project after herself, what a gaudy woman." Hollander snickered.

"How dare you!" Chu yelled.

"Don't you dare disrespect my mother!" Angeal yelled at Hollander ready to skin him alive. Hollander smirked.

"Don't you know? Jenova cells were injected into that woman. Her cells were then directly injected into the fetus, and Genesis..." Hollander trailed off.

"What?" Zack and Chu asked confused. The information that was coming from Hollander surprised and confused the both of them

"You are perfect Angeal, better than any other...you aren't degenerating as he is...there isn't a need for an unnecessary project to begin..." Hollander trailed off.

"Heh…perfect huh?" Angeal said bitterly to himself, his expression changed from emotionless to sadness.

"Angeal I don't know what you're planning, but whatever it is I think-" Zack started but Angeal cut him off.

"Zack remember that promise we made, to destroy anything that threatened anything close to us?" Angeal asked.

"What about it?" Zack asked getting a serious expression. Angeal chuckled then smirked.

"I'm threatening everything close to you…" Angeal said as he picked a small pebbled and flicked it at Chu. The pebble whizzed dangerously fast pass her face causing a cut. A line of abnormally dark red blood slid down the side of her cheek. Zack glanced back at Chu, then turned to Angeal.

"Angeal what the hell are you doing?" Zack hissed. Chu wiped the blood from her face, knowing if she didn't move her head by a centimeter she would have a large bruise on her cheek.

"I told you. I'm threatening everything close to you." Angeal answered as he raised his hand. On cue several clones flew from the sky and converged on to him.

"ANGEAL!" Zack yelled.

"Angeal what are you doing? If you do this you wont be able to change back!" Hollander yelled as he shielded his eyes from the bright light that engulfed Angeal. Hollander being pushed back by the energy given off by Angeal's transformation, he ran from the area.

_Come...to me...__  
_

Chu noticed that Hollander had run, and remembered her missions that she was given before she had blacked out. Apprehend Hollander and terminate Genesis and Angeal. Making a quick judgement she placed her hand on to Zack's shoulder, Zack remained focus on the man transforming in front of him.

"Only you can handle this Zack." Chu whispered. Zack remained silent and only nodded in reply to her statement. Chu hesitant let her hand fall from Zack's shoulder. She ran in the direction of Hollander determined to end this chase.

Zack sighed heavily as he looked at his long time mentor, his friend transformed into a beast and was ready to tear him to shreds.

"Angeal…where did your pride go?" Zack asked.

The newly transformed Angeal thrust his trident at Zack and nicked him on the face. Blood quickly escaped from the thick cut and dripped down Zack's face. Closing his eyes he reached for his sword and slowly prepared himself for the fight he knew he wouldn't be able to escape. He slowly approach the beast that was once his friend.

"Angeal!" Zack yelled as he ran towards Angeal.

* * *

_"Where did he go?"_ Chu thought to herself as she cautiously walked through the cave turned hideout. The stench of the lifestream seemed to become stronger as she continued through the cave. She suddenly stopped walking and leaned on to the cave wall and covered her face with her hands. Her heart beat was racing, there was a dull pain in her chest

"Ughn...what's happening..." Chu panted heavily as she hunched over.

The dull pain in her chest became stronger to the point she felt she was going to vomit, and black out. Sliding to the cave floor she fell over on to her side hopping the pain in her chest would subside.

_I will consume you..._

"_Seph_…" she thought to herself as she seemed to black out.

* * *

It felt like hours before she heard footsteps quickly moving towards her. Chu opened her eyes as she sat leaning on the wall of the cave.

"Chu" Zack said as he knelt by her taking her into his arms once again.

"I'm fine...haha...you look worse than I do." Chu weakly laughed.

"yeah...that's right laugh it up." Zack replied his voice void of emotion. Chu sighed and started to stand, Zack helped her to her feet once again. Dizziness washed over her and caused her to lean on to Zack once again.

"Is he..." Chu started, but stopped. Zack remained silent as he wrapped his arm around her waist supporting her.

"I'm sorry." Chu replied

"Come on, let's go." Zack said as he started to lead them from the cave.

* * *

"So project G was Angeal's mother's experiment…go figure. Then Zack and Tseng finished securing Modeo and handed Hollander over to Shin-Ra. After that, the company hasn't given him any missions according to Riyu, and same with me." Chu explained to Cloud.

"That really sucks…" Cloud trailed off.

Chu and Cloud were siting in the lounge in Shin-Ra headquarters in the SOLDIER division, casually talking about the most recent events happening within the walls of SOLDIER and Shin-Ra.

"No kidding and it doesn't help that Shin-Ra is gossiping." Chu added and sighed heavily.

"Yeah, there's been lots of gossip around here too." Cloud added.

"It's everywhere." Chu sighed again.

"No one talked about Angeal or Genesis…it's like those SOLDIERs never existed." Cloud said hoping to get some answers from Chu.

"…I know" she replied and looked out the window at the cloudy sky.

"…Um What happened when you and Zack got back?" Cloud asked.

"Well…" Chu started. Cloud looked at her in anticipation.

"…He cried like a baby." she replied. Cloud looked down, it seemed like he felt Zack's sadness.

"Oh…," he trailed off.

"Don't say anything about it…he's not himself yet…" Chu said.

"What about you? Are you feeling better?" Cloud asked remembering the detail about her strange panic like attack.

"I am doing better I suppose..." Chu that moment two hands were placed on her shoulders, she looked up to see Zack.

"Zack?" Chu said confused.

"Hey Zack." Cloud said and smiled remembering what Chu said a few seconds ago.

"Are you two gossiping? Great. I expected better from you Cloud. Especially you Chu." Zack said disappointed.

"W-What do you mean?" Cloud asked confused.

"Gossiping equals bad news you know." Zack said as if he was stating a fact.

"Oh please Zack don't act like you've never gossiped before." Chu said.

"I haven't." Zack said holding his head up in pride.

"He's lying." Chu said.

"I know." Cloud replied.

"Hey!" Zack called out causing Chu and Cloud to laugh

"Anyways what's up Zack?" Chu asked.

"The SOLDIER Higher ups has something for us." Zack said. Chu looked at him in interest, so did Cloud.

"Oh?" she said.

"A Vacation to Costa De Sol!" Zack said as he grinned.

* * *

**A/N: Adding author's note to the bottom. Added more detail, changed some conversations, maybe fixed grammar mistakes.**

**This chapter was still difficult to write because of Angeal's transformation, bleh. Costa de Sol is one of my favorite places in FFVII because Hojo is there chillin like the villian he is. Lol Also the fact there's a lot of tan chill people there with bright colored swim briefs. :D  
**


	8. In Motion

The sun beamed down on the beach of Costa De Sol, the waves seemed lazy as they gently crashed on to the shore. The people on Costa De Sol lounged around the beach and around the stores. Chu sighed as she let her head roll to the side of the beach chair she slowly opened her eyes to the files that she had bought to the beach. Sitting up in her seat she grabbed the files and and began to look over them.

"Professor Gast…" Chu said as she reached for her bright orange colored drink from the tray next to her seat. The files she had on her lap were from Riyu, she had asked for them before leaving to Costa Del Sol. Of course Riyu was hesitant to give them to her, but she used her new position to obtain the files.

"He worked with Professor Hojo… on the Jenova Project?" Chu said confused and quickly began to shuffle through the other files. She pulled out the file labeled Project Jenova. Riyu had given her more than she had asked for, but accepted them to possibly learn more about the previous projects that Professor Hojo was apart of. As she went through the files she noticed one file labeled Project C. At that moment she felt two hands on her shoulders and looked up.

"Zack…" Chu said.

"What are you doing? Are you working?" Zack asked as he continued to look down at her.

"No...I'm just reading…" Chu replied and trailed off.

"Reading stuff from Shin-Ra headquarters file system..." Zack added as he saw the Shin-Ra symbol on the corner of the file. Chu quickly looked down and then back up to Zack, she smiled nervously knowing that she and Zack were on vacation.

"Hey I am reading though." Chu said and closed the file labeled Jenova. Zack sighed heavily as he made his way to the beach chair next to hers.

"This is a vacation Chu. That means no work..No matter what it is." Zack said as he leaned back in his chair.

"I know I know...it's just that...I'm curious about something...and the Professor." Chu replied and pouted.

"I'm telling you don't get involved with Shin-Ra's secrets." Zack said as he leaned back in the beach chair.

"I'm not getting involved with anything." Chu said as she took another sip from her drink and went back to reading the file. Zack looked over at her and then sat up.

"You know what Chu…" Zack started. Chu finally looked up from the the file and in Zack's direction waiting for him to speak.

"You look really cute in that Bikini…white really suites you," Zack said while taking mental images of her half naked body. Chu's cheeks turned light pink as she looked back at the files ignoring Zack's look.

"Oh Zack stop it. I remember you used to call me an Ox because I could lift you." Chu replied as she continued to look over the file.

"Really Cute..." Zack repeated ignoring her statement as he continued to look her body, a small grin ghosted over his lips.

"You're such a pervert…stop looking at me like that." Chu said as she looked at the man across from her.

"Hey you can't blame me…I'm always surrounded by sausages and it isn't fun. Besides I know that everyone is pretty much after you at SOLDIER so...I consider myself lucky." Zack started. Chu laughed.

"First they all hated me, now they want me. Go figure." Chu chuckled

"And none of them will have you either." Zack laughed.

"I know that. I hope you aren't one of those sausages that are after me Zack otherwise we might have problems." Chu said as she adjusted her sun glasses.

"Well… I might be..." Zack replied. Chu looked at Zack through her sun glasses taking note of his stoic stare.

"Zack stop." Chu said as she leaned back into her chair and began to read once again. Zack stood up next to her and looked down at her.

"Zack could you move…I mean…your crotch is in my face…." Chu said trying not to look up. Zack scoffed and knelt beside her. Chu looked down at the man confused. He reached to her face pulling her white sun glasses from her face.

"Um..." Chu started as she watched him place them on the small table beside them.

"Chu…" Zack trailed off and gently caressed her face.

"Zack?" Chu said confused. Zack took her hand and placed it on his cheek. Without warning Zack pulled her out of her chair and laid back in the sand with her in his arms.

"Z-Zack! The papers!" Chu yelled worried more about the files as a slight breeze blew pass them.

"I don't care…I wanna get close to you as possible." Zack said as he continued to hold her in his arms.

"Zack quit playing around, this is not the time to get all romantic." Chu said as she hovered over him his arms still wrapped around her, Zack leaned up to kiss her.

"Z-Zack what are you doing?" Chu whispered as his lips were about to touch hers.

"Zack! Chu! Genesis clones!" Tseng yelled. Chu quickly got off of Zack and quickly gathered the files.

"Of all the times to show up…" Zack growled as he got up. A few Genesis clones began to approach Zack and Chu. Zack took one of the umbrellas as his weapon and began to battle the clones. One of the clones began to approach Chu as she gathered the last file; she took out the legs of the clone, the clone fell, just as she was about to deal the finishing blow, Tseng shot the clone. Chu looked at Tseng not amused.

"I can handle myself." Chu said.

"I do not doubt your statement." Tseng replied. Zack finished destroying the Genesis clones and walked up to Tseng and Chu.

"My apologies for interrupting but I think there was a more important task at hand." Tseng said.

"More important huh?" Zack mumbled.

"Why are there still clones? I thought Genesis was done." Chu asked ignoring what Zack said.

"There is a chance that Genesis is still be around." Tseng answered.

"What?" Zack asked confused.

"Once the body loses the mind it returns to the life stream." Tseng said.

"What about the life stream?"Zack asked.

"Are you saying that the clones also go back to the life stream and Genesis might be in there?"Chu asked.

"That might be possible…but as of right now both of your vacations are over. There is an attack on Junon You are to both go there." Tseng said.

"Wonderful!" Chu said as she quickly made her way back to the hotel. Zack glanced at the retreating woman and then to the suited man.

"My apologies Zack." Tseng said as he walked towards the stairs leaving Zack by himself.

"I'm sure you are sorry." Zack muttered as he followed the two back to the hotel.

* * *

"These damn Genesis clones are making a mess every where they freakin' go." Chu said irritated.

"No kidding." Zack said.

"Here are your first targets." Tseng said like he was giving them an order. Zack dashed at the clones ready for some action. Chu stood by Tseng.

"You aren't going to fight?" Tseng asked.

"Nah I'll pass…he seems like he needs to let off some steam anyways." Chu said as she watched Zack mercilessly destroy the Genesis clones.

"I would assume so since your moment was interrupted." Tseng said.

"What? What moment?" Chu asked confused. Tseng looked at her and Chu at him.

"Well?" Chu asked. Tseng turned to Zack who was walking towards them.

"Hollander is somewhere in Junon. It seems like this raid has something to do with him." Tseng said completely ignoring Chu. Chu sighed irritated.

"We'll evacuate the civilians, you keep guard on Hollander." Tseng said.

"I'm guarding Hollander? Shouldn't we take out the enemy first?" Zack asked.

"I'll do that." Chu said annoyed. Zack looked at her confused then to Tseng.

"Hollander knows extremely confidential information; the president wants him to be protected at all costs. Also the Executive Manager Lazard is missing and the company still hasn't selected a new one for the SOLDIER department. This is his chance to escape. We're counting on you Zack to make sure he doesn't escape." Tseng said.

"Lazard is missing?" Chu asked curious to what was happening within the SOLDIER high ups.

"Great what else can go wrong?" Zack sighed.

"I'll start taking out the clones." Chu said as she ran off. Zack held out his hand to stop her, but was too late to stop her.

"He's in the isolation facility on Junon R level 8 Take the emergency elevator. I'm sure that Chu will meet up with you later, as will I. Remember we can't afford to let Hollander fall into the enemy's hands." Tseng said as he ran off.

"Geez so much pressure…I got this." Zack said as he started towards the emergency elevator.

* * *

Making his way to the level Six gate, Zack watches two low class SOLDIER s take on a Genesis clone only to be cut down, Zack dashed at the clone and destroyed the clone with ease. Just as Zack dealt the final blow to the clone, Hollander ran out from one of the buildings. Hollander and Zack made eye contact.

"Hollander there you are!" Zack yelled.

"Damn!" Hollander yelled and ran off.

"You're not gonna escape!" Zack yelled as he took off after him. Just as Zack begins to chase after Hollander, a different type of Genesis clone stood in his way.

"What the hell—"Zack yelled but was cut off by the Genesis clone shooting at Zack, Zack managed to dodge the bullets.

"You guys are in my way! Move it!" Zack yelled as he attacked the clones with guns. Zack quickly finished the clones and chased after Hollander who ran through the gate.

"Damn it get back here!" Zack yelled and ran after Hollander through the gate.

* * *

"Mekrdehk!" Chu yelled as she fired a giant lighting blast at the robot that was trying to apprehend her. The robot stumbled backwards, Chu ran at the robot and jumped, landing on it's head.

"Now you're screwed!" Chu yelled as her eyes began to glow.

"Mekrdehk! " She yelled again. Her fists were surrounded with lighting.

She smirked as she raised her fist and began to repeatedly punched her fists into the robot's head. Zack watched in awe of the destructive force that his friend had within her. She jumped from the robot just in time from being caught in the explosion. She landed a few feet in front of Zack as the robot exploded.

"So much for Shin-Ra's toys. They were hacked too easily." Chu said and turned to see Zack. Zack crossed his arms as he looked at the woman in front of him.

"Sorry I took all you fun." Chu said as a big smile appeared on her lips.

"Yeah I saw that...you know you are starting to scare me...so much strength..." Zack said.

"Don't worry, there's more." Chu smirked and pushed Zack letting him know that he should get going. Zack looked back at the woman and nodded, she too nodded. Zack hesitated as he turned around and began his chase of Hollander again. Chu watched Zack disappear through the next gate. Her vision became hazy and she stumbled.

"W-woah…." She said as she barely caught herself.

"_What's...happening..._" Chu thought to herself as she sagged against the Sector 8 gate. Her breathing had became ragged, her pupils enlarged and her eyes began to glow a brighter green.

"am…am I having a heart attack? Or is it something else?" Chu thought to herself trying to regain her composure but was failing.

_**Come to me…**_

* * *

Zack cornered Hollander on a cliff and stopped a few feet away from him. Zack stood firm as he glared at the man as the man defiantly looked back at him.

"You got nowhere else to run to! You've already caused too much trouble!" Zack yelled.

"What will you do now since you have me cornered?" Hollander asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Zack said and started to approach the man. At that moment Hollander a devious smirk crossed Hollander's lips as he stepped back falling from the cliff.

"WHAT THE-!" Zack yelled and dashed for the cliff. Zack did a double take as he saw that Hollander was caught by two Genesis clones. Sliding to a halt he looked at the man being held by two clones with wings.

"Nice try!" Zack heard Hollander yell as the Genesis clones flew away.

"Are you kidding me?" Zack yelled. Tseng ran over towards the cliff to see Hollander being carried away by the Genesis clones. Zack pinched the bridge of his nose as Tseng stood next to him.

"Mission failed. That's gonna go on your record Zack," Sephiroth said as he walked over to Zack and Tseng. The two men both turned around as Sephiroth approached them.

"Is that you Seph? I haven't seen you in a long time...where have you been?" Zack said as he walked over to Sephiroth.

"Leave the rest to the Turks." Sephiroth said as he motioned to Tseng, Tseng nodded and walked pass the two men. Zack watched as Tseng walked away and noticed two other Turks quickly approaching.

"While I was investigating Modeoheim I heard that you and Chu were here so i decided to stop by." Sephiroth began as he glanced around. Zack noticed what the silver haired man was doing and crossed his arms.

"Yeah we're both here…she's back by gate" Zack said. Sephiroth nodded.

"It would seem like things are in motion again. Genesis clones have showed up...again." Sephiroth said.

"I thought Genesis was gone...So he's still alive?" Zack asked as he remembered the man falling to the dark chasm

"I guess the question you could ask yourself, is Genesis really dead? Even in Midgar the clones are appearing." Sephiroth said as he looked over the cliff at the water below.

"What? No way." Zack said.

"You know what you need to do." Sephiroth said. Zack nodded.

"Oh by the way…what was happening in Modeoheim?" Zack asked.

"The equipment that Hollander was using is missing." Sephiroth said.

"Genesis?" Zack asked."

"Perhaps. We'll see each other soon." Sephiroth said and began to walk away.

"You better make sure of that." Zack said as he watched Sephiroth walk away. Zack sighed as he looked across the ocean.

"Where is Chu..." Zack began.

"_Your desire, the goddess' gift shall foster life. Your story shall be told, your sacrifice and the world's end. Like the wind that blows over the secret water surface, gently and certainly," _Genesis recited as he watched the two men on the cliff from a top the Junon cannon.

* * *

**A/N: Added more details, conversation, explanations? Maybe fixed some grammar stuffs? ( I'm a terrible grammar person... :/ )**


	9. That mission that leads us

Zack angrily paced around the lounge as Cloud sat at one of the many tables watching his friend pace around. He knew what had caused him to become like this, it was Chu and she was missing.

"It's been a month! Where the hell is she?" Zack shouted. Cloud winced at Zack he knew that he wasn't shouting at him, he was just venting his frustration. The month before the Genesis clones had attacked Junon allowing Hollander to escape, Chu went missing that same day.

"I-I don't know Zack…they still have her listed as active duty so she must be on a mission or something." Cloud said trying to be positive and trying to calm Zack down.

"Where could she be..." Zack trailed off and sighed. Zack plopped himself in the chair across from Cloud and leaned back, a hand covered his face as he leaned back. Cloud looked worriedly over the man, but remained silent.

"One minute I was with her on the beach and then in Junon and now she's gone... " Zack trailed off again.

"We'll find her because Sephiroth is looking for her along the Turks." Cloud said and smiled. Zack moved his hand to look at the young man across from him and then covered his face again.

"I hope so…" Zack trailed off.

Cloud knew that Zack cared for Chu more than he told people, and his reaction to her missing further drove the fact that he was in love with her. Shifting in his chair he looked away from Zack and remained silent, he didn't know what else he could say that would calm him down. Suddenly Kunsel burst into the room and almost falling as he entered, Zack straightened in his seat as he looked at the stumbling man, Cloud looked at the man startled by his rushed entrance.

"Kunsel what's—" Cloud started.

"Chu! Sephiroth found Chu!" Kunsel panted. Zack quickly stood up knocking over the chair and quickly went over to Kunsel.

"Where." Zack demanded.

"H-Hojo's…"Kunsel panted. Zack dashed out of the room with out a second thought.

"Z-Zack!" Cloud called out after him. Cloud glanced at the panting man before he took off after Zack.

"Come on Kunsel!" Cloud yelled as he ran.

Kunsel took a deep breath then sighed.

"Way to give a guy a break." Kunsel muttered and followed.

* * *

Hojo stood with his hands behind his back as he watched the woman float lifelessly in the clear incubator. Sephiroth stood a few feet away also watching her. Hojo remained silent as he studied Chu, there were no marks on her body, no contusions, her body looked in perfect condition. Her condition was Mako Poisoning.

Sephiroth stared intently at the lifeless floating woman, he hadn't slept well since she went missing a month ago.

"Professor Hojo!" Zack shouted in the hall outside the man's laboratory. Hojo ignored the man's call and continued to watch the woman in front of him. Sephiroth glanced back as Zack pushed open the door and walked in.

"Z-Zack!" Cloud yelled, but stopped as he saw that he had already stood in front of Chu's incubator.

"…Chu…" Zack said as he saw Chu floating lifelessly in an incubator. Zack touched the incubator as if the woman would wake up and return his touch. Zack turned to Sephiroth in a rage.

"What the hell happened to her? What the hell did you do?" he shouted at Sephiroth. Sephiroth looked emotionless at the young man in front of him and knew that Zack would accuse him of doing something to her before finding out the real reason to her current state.

"She was exposed to high levels Mako, and contracted Mako Poisoning." Sephiroth replied. Zack stepped back shocked at Chu's condition. He glanced at Sephiroth noticing the man's tired condition, he turned away and focused on Chu in the tank.

"Mako poisoning..." Zack repeated.

"I found her in Banora...near one of the lifestream openings." Sephiroth added.

"But she will be quite alright. No need to fight over her." Hojo said and chuckled. Sephiroth stiffened at Hojo's remark, Hojo chuckled a bit more at the man's reaction. Zack glanced over his shoulder at Hojo then to Sephiroth.

"How long will it be before she…" Zack started.

"Oh…it shouldn't been too long maybe a day or two, she has already been exposed to Mako…"Hojo started as he turned away. Cloud stood awkwardly in the door way of Hojo's laboratory he knew there wasn't much he could say in this situation glanced at Hojo then to the two men who had turned away from Chu. Something had moved from the corner of his eye, he turned to glance at Chu, but noticed slight movement from her.

"S-she's moving...Z-Zack-" Cloud stuttered. The three men turned to the incubator to see Chu had moved against the tube, her eyes were slightly opened as she lifted her head.

"She's moving..." Zack said and sighed in relief. Sephiroth remained silent as he continued to watch the woman in the incubator. Hojo walked in front of the incubator to study the movement the woman was making, she indeed had moved from her original position.

"Hm…how intriguing…I'm going to keep Miss Minamoto here to run some tests on her to make sure she's clear of the Mako poisoning." Hojo said as he continued to watch the woman move in the incubator.

"I want to stay." Zack said as he turned to Hojo.

"You don't have an option to stay. Leave" Hojo ordered the men as he kept his eyes trained on Chu. Sephiroth glanced once more at the woman before he hesitantly left. Cloud hoped that Zack would follow suite and hesitantly followed Sephiroth. He glanced back at Zack and realized he didn't move an inch.

"What are you waiting for?" Hojo asked. Zack scoffed at the man's question and hesitantly began to turn away from Hojo and Chu.

"Let me know when she's released." Zack said as he stood in the doorway. Hojo remained silent as he turned away from Chu to glare at Zack. Zack glanced one more time at the floating woman and exited the laboratory, Hojo watched Zack leave and the doors close behind him.

"You have improved so much since we've first met Miss Minamoto. It's truly amazing, not only do you not use materia you can still cast an ancient form magic, your strength is on par with Sephiroth, and you can recover from Mako poisoning with ease. Could the cells be mutating?" Hojo said quietly as he turned back to Chu.

"An interesting turn of events..." Hojo said as he chuckled and began to drain the incubator.

* * *

"Hey Seph…"Zack said as he followed after the man, Sephiroth stopped and turned to Zack.

"You want to know how I found her?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes…and I also want to apologize for back there…I just freaked when I saw her like that…" Zack said. Sephiroth nodded as he glanced at Cloud that was standing behind Zack.

"I...just never her saw her like that..." Zack trailed off.

"I...understand...I found her based on Intel that the Turks gave me, which lead me back to Banora It's in bad condition since I was last there…there are openings to the life stream near the village I found her partially in one of those openings." Sephiroth replied.

The two men looked at Sephiroth in silent shock. Banora was several hundred miles South West of Junon. The question of how the woman was able to get to Modeoheim without the assistance of a vehicle lingered around the three men.

"I am not for sure how she contracted Mako poisoning or how she even made it to Banora." Sephiroth said as his expression changed for a split second, but it had quickly went back to its normal stoic state.

"What the hell was she doing in Banora?" Zack asked.

"I am not for certain…but I am going to find out." Sephiroth said as he walked away from the two men. Cloud watched Sephiroth as he walked down the hall before turning his attention to Zack.

"Zack what are you—" Cloud started.

"How the hell did she get to Banora in the first place...and how the hell did she end up in a life stream opening?" Zack asked and glanced at Cloud.

"I-I don't have an answer to those questions...I mean we can leave it up to Sephiroth since he has more access to information than the both of us right?" Cloud replied.

"What the hell is going on here?" Zack growled and walked back towards Professor Hojo's lab. Cloud sighed as he realized the man was too fixated on what had happened to Chu. He watched Zack turn down the hall that lead to Professor Hojo's laboratory as uncertainty filtered through him.

* * *

What felt like days to Chu Hojo had allowed her to return to her room after a few hours of running tests and diagnostics, only then was she able to fully rest. Darkness surrounded Chu as she laid in her bed, her mind still swirled with the hints of the life stream still pulling at it and her body was numb from the fluids in the incubator. The only thing she could do then is lay still in her bed.

"…Seph…" Chu whispered as she weakily lifted her hand towards the ceiling as if reaching for him. A few seconds later a hand grabbed hers, Chu opened her eyes to see Sephiroth hovering over her holding her hand.

"Seph—" Chu started. Sephiroth put his index finger on her lips to silence her, Sephiroth's green eyes starred deeply into Chu's blue-green eyes.

"I-I..." Chu started but Sephiroth silenced her with a kiss.

_Take me to the promise land…_

_Become one with me…_

* * *

"Always him…always…what if I want to rescue her?" Zack mumbled as he looked out the window at the darkened sky.

"Its like he know where she is...and always rescues her...why always him" Zack questioned himself. Zack continued to look out the window, his mind focused on Chu. Zack was completely oblivious to the two men standing behind him watching him.

"He is totally head over hills for her…but then again who wouldn't be she is smokin' hot." Kunsel commented

"Yeah." Cloud added.

"But I'm sure you know she's taken...right?" Kunsel added. Cloud stepped away from the man surprised, Kunsel turned his head to glance at the blond haired cadet.

"You mean…? Seriously?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah don't tell me you didn't know…it's been going on for months...you know all those missions they went on...I hope you didn't expect Seph to let her go for long. I mean she's almost like him a super SOLDIER ya know?" Kunsel said.

Suddenly Zack turned around glaring at the two men behind him. Instantly the two men froze.

"What are you guys talking about?" Zack asked, obviously not catching on to what the two men were conversing about. Cloud and Kunsel looked at each other and started whispering.

"Does he know?" Cloud whispered to Kunsel.

"Probably not." Kunsel replied.

"Uh…let's keep this quiet..." Cloud replied.

"HEY!" Zack shouted catching their attention; the two straightened up and saluted Zack.

"Sir yes sir!" Cloud and Kunsel replied in harmony.

"Stop playing around…and what were you two talking about? You know how I feel about gossiping…" Zack said as he crossed his arms.

"Gossiping equals bad." Kunsel and Cloud quoted in harmony again. Zack nodded his head.

"Uh-huh." Zack said while continuing to nod.

"So out with it." Zack added, Cloud and Kunsel looked at each other.

* * *

_Vizz…vizz…vizz…_

Sephiroth's cell phone began to vibrate on the floor next to the bed, letting the arm that wasn't wrapped around Chu fall to the floor and he grabbed the phone. Quietly he answered his phone, Sephiroth listened for a few minutes and closed his phone.

"Was that a new mission?" Chu asked sleepily.

"Did I wake you?" Sephiroth asked.

"No." she replied as she shifted back on to her pillow. Chu looked up at Seph, and Seph looked down at her.

"How do you feel?" Seph asked.

"I feel...a little tired...but I think I'm ok." Chu replied

"Good..." Sephiroth replied as he reached to caress her check. Chu sighed and lovingly pushed her cheek more into his hand.

"So was that a new mission?" Chu asked again and smiled. Sephiroth looked at the woman across from him as a smirk slowly appeared on his lips.

"...There is a new mission" he replied.

"Where to?" Chu asked as she turned on to her back and turned her head to face the man.

"Nibelheim."

* * *

**A/N: Added an Author's note, change some grammar ( I think ) added details, more conversation.  
**

**Half way through editing!  
**


	10. Uncertainty

**A/N: Updated grammar, additional conversations, changed conversations.**

* * *

Sephiroth, Cloud and Zack waited in garage for Chu. Cloud looked at Sephiroth who had his normal stoic expression on his face, he then turned his attention to Zack who was being himself by doing squats.

"Do you guys know where Chu is?" Cloud asked meekly.

Sephiroth looked at Cloud as Zack stopped doing squats and stood up.

"Good question, where is she Seph since you know where she is all the time." Zack asked. Cloud looked at Zack noticing the slight irritation in Zack's voice. Sephiroth glanced at Zack before answering, he also noticed the slight irritation in Zack's voice.

"Last time I saw her she was heading to the 68th floor to Hojo's laboratory," Sephiroth replied.

Zack continued to look at Sephiroth with a displeased look, Sephiroth continued to look at Zack for a few moments before turning away, hiding his small smirk. Cloud looked between the two men feeling a sense of awkwardness wash over him, he sighed heavily knowing that because of this feeling the drive to his hometown was going to be a long one.

"Chu~ Where are you…" Cloud mumbled to himself.

* * *

Chu stood in front of Professor Hojo's laboratory, hesitating to enter.

"What…if I'm pulled off duty…" Chu said quietly to herself.

Chu continuously thought about her hidden predicament, the voices, the dreams, and the moments of time loss that plagued her. She avoided talking about it to the Zack and the others, but she told one person , the Turk, Riyu.

_- flash back-_

_Riyu was currently sitting at one of the café tables on the 61__st__ floor of the Shin-Ra building._

"_Riyu," Chu said as she walked over to the table. Riyu turned around and smiled._

"_Hey what's up? You sounded pretty serious on the phone." Riyu said with a small smile as she watched Chu sit down across from her._

"_Yeah…this is serious." Chu replied._

_Riyu's smile faded as she saw the expression on Chu's face._

_Ever since their fist meeting Riyu and Chu had became good friends. The two young women would complain about work, talk about men and other various gossip. This time was different…a secret._

_Riyu looked at Chu from across the small circular table._

"_Chu-" Riyu started._

"_I don't know how to explain this…and you're probably gonna think I'm crazy…" Chu started and looked at Riyu._

_Riyu's expression had changed from serious to worried._

"_It's been half a year since it started…but I've been hearing voices…having black outs…and dreams…the dreams are so bizarre…" Chu started._

"_Chu. You're just stressed with becoming an elite SOLDIER…and the thing with Genesis. You need to relax." Riyu replied her smile return to her face._

"_Riyu…," Chu started. Riyu looked at Chu, her smile fading once again._

"_You're serious aren't you?" Riyu asked._

_Chu nodded, Riyu sighed in response. The two women sat in silence as the employees of Shin-Ra continued on their ways ignore the two._

"_I can't…I can't figure out what it could be…professor Hojo said the Mako wouldn't—" Chu started._

"_Mako? You're taking Mako?" Riyu asked surprised._

"_Yes. How else do you think I got to the Elite status in such a short amount of time?" Chu asked. Riyu closed her eyes._

"_Stop taking the Mako treatments, that's probably what's making you loony." Riyu said._

"_I haven't taken any for a few months…" Chu replied._

"_and you're still having these problems?" _

_Chu nodded._

"_It's actually gotten worse." Chu replied._

"_How long has this been going on?" _

"_six months," Chu replied._

"_Why did you wait so long?" Riyu asked getting angry._

"_I figured it was just temporary. It was something new in my system. I thought it would all go away…but apparently not." _

"_Why are you telling me this?" Riyu asked. Chu looked at Riyu and smiled, Riyu gave Chu a suspicious look._

"_You're my back up plan," Chu said with a small smile. Riyu began to study Chu before she decided to reply._

"_Back up plan?" Riyu repeated._

"_Yes. Just in case if something happens,"_

"_How about we think happy thought?" Riyu suggested. Chu smiled once again, but this time sadness was apparent in her smile. Riyu looked at Chu who was starring stoically at the people walking around. Riyu opened her mouth to say something but held back. She clenched her hands underneath the table as feelings she wasn't prepared for rushed into her._

_Fear…sadness…uncertainty…_

Chu gathered her courage and prepared for the worse as she entered the laboratory.

* * *

Sephiroth, Zack and Cloud were still waiting for Chu in the garage. Sephiroth glanced at the clock on the wall behind him and sighed.

"Sir! We are ready to leave," the driver of the truck yelled from the truck, Sephiroth nodded in response.

"Zack, Cloud go to the truck, I'll go find Chu," Sephiroth said as he pulled out his cellphone.

"I'm waiting for her too," Zack replied.

"Me too-" Cloud started.

"In the truck, now," Sephiroth ordered. Cloud jumped a bit and hesitantly walked to the truck, Zack held his ground. Sephiroth looked at Zack and became more annoyed. Chu was already late for some unknown reason and the fact that he knew where she was, in Hojo's lab made him cringe. At the moment Zack wasn't making him feel any better by disobeying his order.

"Zack," Sephiroth started.

"Chu." Zack said and walked pass Sephiroth ignoring him completely.

"Are you two fighting again? Geez I can't leave you two alone," Chu said with a smile. Sephiroth looked at Chu, seeing if he noticed anything different about her, what he didn't noticed is her expression change.

"Relax he didn't do anything, Come on let's GO!" Chu squeaked as Zack put her over his shoulder and walked away.

"Z-Zack!" Chu squeaked.

"You had us worried Chu, how could you!" Zack said as he continued to carry her to the truck.

"ZACK! PUT ME DOWN!" Chu yelled.

Sephiroth waited a few moments before following them to the truck, he began to realize that he was no longer confident about this mission, and was uncertain about the outcome.


	11. An Unexpected Moment

Chu was exhausted when they arrived at Nibelheim as were a few of the other soldiers. They had to fight a few of the local creatures to get to Nibelheim, nothing too drastic, but on the other hand Chu couldn't figure out what made her feel so fatigued.

"So tired…" Chu whined as a wave of fatigue rushed over her.

"Well that didn't take forever." Zack said as he stretched.

Sephiroth looked around the quaint town taking in all the surroundings. Cloud remained silent even though this was his home town, but also looked around seeing if anything changed. Chu sighed quietly, she hunched over suddenly as another wave fatigue washed over her. Zack looked at Chu slightly worried, Sephiroth also looked her at.

"Don't tell me fighting those creatures actually tired you out…you're getting old Chu." Zack teased. Chu pouted as she looked at him.

"You're older than me. Don't forget that." Chu replied back.

Sephiroth continued to look at Chu noticing how exhausted she looked. During the battles with the local creatures she used her magic mostly instead of using physical combat to deal with the creatures, knowing that she did not use Materia like everyone else he knew that there had to be some type of repercussions when using her magic. He then looked at the other soldiers that were with them, they also looked exhausted.

"Zack take the soldiers to the Inn. I'll go talk to the mayor." Sephiroth said as he approached Chu, Chu looked up at him. He reached out and tilted her face up to get a good look. Chu pursed her lips together unsure of his show of affection.

During their trip to Nibelheim they didn't have any contact, Zack made sure of that. For him to touch her during one of their mission was unlike him, treading on the lines of inappropriate touching especially with other soldiers around.

"You do look terrible…" Sephiroth started as he brushed her bangs from her face. Chu felt herself heat up.

"Go get some rest." Sephiroth added

"Thanks for the lovely comment." Chu said sarcastically as she gently took his hand away from her face and smiled. A small smirk appeared on Sephiroth's lips.

"Let's go Chu before you break a hip or something." Zack scoffed as he saw the small exchange of affection between his two superiors. Chu spun around and pushed him with enough force to almost knock him over.

"Woah! You still have some kick left in you." Zack chuckled. Sephiroth noticed Zack's change in mood and smirked again.

"You two with me, the rest return to the in." Sephiroth said as he ordered the soldiers.

Chu began to walk towards the Inn stumbling a bit, Zack helped her regain her footing, his hand wrapping around her waist.

Sephiroth felt a tingling sensation on the back of his neck as he watched the way Zack held on to her. He found himself clenching his jaw as he watch the two walk to the Inn, followed by the other soldiers.

"Let's go." Sephiroth said as he turned heading to the mayor's home.

* * *

Chu flopped in her bed and sighed heavily, Zack chuckled as he closed the door behind him.

"Calling me an old geezer…I will hurt you." Chu said as she rolled on to her side. Zack chuckled and began to take off her boots.

"Sure if you don't break a bone-" Zack started but was cut off by a pillow connecting to his face.

"oof!" Zack said as he fell to the floor. Chu laughed as placed the pillow back under her head and kicked off her loose boots.

"That was cheap!" Zack said as he looked at Chu who had snuggled into her pillow.

"Oh no you don't you aren't getting off that easily," Zack said and pounced on her, a squeak erupted from her lips. Zack cracked his knuckles and began to tickle her.

"Kyaaah! Zack! Hahahah! N-No tickling haha!" Chu managed to say through her laughing. Zack continued to tickle her laughing at her.

"ah! Z-ack! Hahahaha ah!" Chu laughed as she struggled against him.

"Take this!" Zack yelled playfully.

"uwahahaha! Zack!" Chu continued to laugh but suddenly pushed Zack off her bed again, she found herself falling with him.

"oof!" Zack grunted.

"aah!" Chu squeaked

Chu's face hovered over Zack's, his larger arms wrapped around her small frame. Chu instantly felt awkward, this wasn't the first time she was in this position with Zack. It happened a few months back when they were on vacation together on Costa de Sol, it seemed like Zack was joking around back then but now it seemed like this was more serious.

"Well now…" Zack whispered.

"Zack you…huff…jerk." Chu said regaining her breath from laughing. Zack remained silent and looked at her, his sky blue eyes staring into her cerulean eyes.

"Ok you can let—" Chu started but stopped, Zack began to caress her face.

"Zack…" Chu said knowing where this was going.

"I want you to look at me too Chu…" Zack said quietly.

"Zack...Stop playing around and let me—" Chu started again but was cut off by Zack pushing his lips on to hers.

"mmpfh!"

Chu began to struggle but felt Zack's arms around her tighten to the point where breathing was becoming difficult.

"Z-a-ck!" Chu struggled to say trying to gasp for air, Zack pulled back leaving her breathless.

"Chu…" Zack panted.

"Zack, what the hell are you doing?" She panted.

"Why won't you look at me?" Zack asked almost pleading. Chu felt her face heat up as she looked at her friend.

"Zack don't be like this…we can't" Chu started.

"Why not?" Zack asked.

"Because…it's against protocols…and…" Chu trailed off feeling her face heat up more.

"You've broken plenty of protocols and you're saying that this is against protocols? This is much more than protocols Chu." Zack replied

Chu shifted uncomfortable in his grip, trying to weasel her way out. She knew it was true, she was treading on the lines of breaking the 'No fraternization with the crew' rule, but so were many others, including Zack.

"Zack—" Chu started

"Chu—" Zack started cutting her off, but was also cut off by a knock on her door.

"_Zack sir..." _the voice of one of a the cadets that they arrived with came from behind the door._  
_

Zack and Chu remained silent for a few moments before attempting to move. Zack sighed irritated as he sat up with Chu still in his arms.

"Yeah?" Zack asked as he continued to look at Chu, Chu looked away blushing.

"_Sephiroth has returned from the Mayor's home and...um... wants to speak to you about the mission tomorrow."_ The cadet replied nervously feeling as if he interrupted something.

"Yeah yeah yeah…" Zack frowned. Chu took the chance to weasel her way out of Zack's arms and jumped quickly back into her bed, she quickly wrapped herself in her blankets. Zack looked at her smiling.

"You aren't getting away that easily." Zack said as he stood up and brushed himself off.

"Watch me." Chu said, sticking her tongue out. Zack chuckled as he walked towards the door and stopped.

"Chu—" he began.

"No. Shut up. Don't even start." Chu said cutting him off.

"But—" Zack started as he spun around, a pillow connected with his face. Zack chuckled as he caught the pillow.

"Fine…Fine." Zack said as he tossed the pillow back to her.

"Get out jerk!" Chu yelled.

"Ah! You don't have to yell sheez!" Zack said as he looked at Chu once more before walking out. Chu huffed and laid back in her bed, her mind swirling with the situation that passed.

Zack stood outside of Chu's door for a moment before he walked off.

"Chu…I will get you to look at me..." Zack whispered as he headed to Sephiroth.

* * *

**A/N: For some reason this took me forever to write! But now its finally done! I am planning on updating stories once a month, some more than other. This one will be updated monthly as of right now. I need some inspiration and as of right now Chopin seems to be working for me. Also I am distracted by school work, bleh and Dragon Age 2, especially by Fenris, oh my gosh Fenris.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! :D  
**


	12. A date with a Reactor

Joining SOLDIER Chapter 12

Chu laid in her bed unnerved by Zack's show of affection and perhaps a little lust. Over the years she had know Zack she tried to keep him from going down the path that would hurt their friendship, but it seems like her plan did not work.

"Now what am I going to do?" Chu asked herself as she looked out the window.

* * *

Several hours later there was a soft knock on Chu's door, Chu looked up from the files scattered on her bed that she had began reading when she was on vacation with Zack at Costa de Sol, but was interrupted by the Genesis clones.

"Its open." Chu replied and looked back down at the files.

The door opened and closed with a soft click, instantly Chu felt her heartbeat quicken. She knew exactly who entered her room.

"Chu…" His deep mellow voice called out to her, Chu quickly looked up.

"S-Seph,"

He nodded and began towards her pulling a chair next to the bed. He sat down and glanced at her.

"Is it my turn for night watch?" Chu asked as she tried to calm her heartbeat.

"You're not doing night watch." Sephiroth replied. Chu took of her reading glasses and looked at him in anger.

"Why not?" Chu asked as she looked at the man

"Because I said so." Sephiroth replied simply.

"That isn't a good enough reason." Chu replied.

"Demanding an explanation from a superior officer could get you into to trouble." Sephiroth said as a small smirk tugged at his lips.

Chu sighed in irritation, it was true even though they were both elite class soldiers he was still her superior officer. Chu ran her fingers through her long black ebony hair and realized how long her hair had gotten. For a moment she considered cutting her hair because of how long it grew but quickly ignored the thought, Sephiroth was guarding her again.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I'm fine—" Chu replied in irritation.

Sephiroth reached out to caress her face, she leaned into his hand and sighed blissfully forgetting the irritation just a few moments ago.

"You look a little pale." Sephiroth commented.

"I'm sure it's nothing." Chu replied.

Sephiroth brushed her bangs from her face and continued to study her. He knew something was troubling her, but did not ask. She would tell him in time before what was bothering her turned worse.

"What is it?" Chu asked as she noticed he was studying her

"Its nothing…What are these from?" Sephiroth asked as he noticed the papers scattered about on the bed.

"Oh these are papers from headquarters…" Chu trailed off seeing if he was going to reprimand her for taking files.

"Oh?" Sephiroth curious picked up the files on spread out on her bed.

"Professor Gast…Jenova project…Jenova?" Sephiroth trailed off.

"Do you know anything about the Jenova project?" Chu asked taking note of his reaction to the files.

"…No" He continued to flip through the file for a few moments before putting down.

"What's wrong?" Chu asked noticing the man's change in mood.

"My mother…I was told her name was Jenova…" Sephiroth replied quietly.

"Really? It's an exotic name…" Chu trailed off as Sephiroth remained silent. Chu reached out to touch him, he gently took her hand and placed a kiss on the top of it.

"Tomorrow…we are heading to the reactor at 10:00…we are having a guide take us there." Sephiroth said as he looked at her, keeping his lips hovering above her hand.

"A guide? What about Cloud—" Chu started.

"He doesn't want to. I feel that I'm becoming to lenient" Sephiroth replied and sighed lightly.

"You think so? He probably doesn't want anyone to know that he is here except for his mother?" Chu suggested and made a mental note to ask Cloud about that when she next saw him.

"Perhaps..." Sephiroth replied. Chu turned to look at Sephiroth and felt a shiver run down her spine.

"In the meantime…" Sephiroth trailed off. Chu shivered again.

"You and I can do other things before my next watch." Sephiroth said smoothly.

Chu's face turned red as she realized what he was referring to, a small smirk appeared on Sephiroth's lips.

* * *

"Look sharp everyone." Chu said as she looked at the cadets that accompanied them to Nibelhem.

"You're full of energy today Miss Chu." one of the cadets mentioned.

"I recovered. Plain and simple." Chu replied with a sheepish grin.

"Can we go yet?" another cadet whined.

"Why so eager?" Chu asked.

"I've heard stories of this humongous bird called the Zuu. I want to find out if its' real." The whiny cadet replied.

"That's a good way to get yourself killed." Chu replied with a stoic stare. The cadet stiffened.

"Of course…Miss Chu." he replied. Chu turned from the cadet and inhaled deeply as she looked up at the sun, she did feel refreshed and wasn't for sure if it was because of yesterday night or just because she slept. She turned towards Mount Nibel as she exhaled.

"Those beds are killer…how do they expect us to function after sleeping on beds like those?" Zack whined as he walked from the Inn.

"You'll be fine." Sephiroth said who also exited from the Inn. Chu turned towards the two men as they exited.

"Suurre, did you even sleep yesterday?" Zack asked.

"Of course." Sephiroth replied and walked over to the cadets that saluted him as he passed, he stopped in front of Chu.

"How are you feeling today?" Sephiroth asked.

Chu noticed the small smirk on his lips as she looked up at him. She nodded trying to hide the small grin that tugged at her lips.

"I feel a lot better than yesterday. Thanks for asking." Chu replied as she noticed that Zack was looking at her.

"Good." Sephiroth replied and walked towards Zack. Who was standing next to a young girl dressed in cowboy attire.

"Ready?" Sephiroth asked the young girl, she nodded.

"Alright. I want two cadets at the front entrance and two at the back the other two will accompany our group to the reactor." Sephiroth ordered the cadets. Within seconds there were two cadets left standing in a line near Sephiroth.

"Well that was easy." the young girl said.

"Well trained cadets." Zack replied with a smile and looked at Chu. Chu nodded and walked over to the young girl.

"Hello my name is Chu Minamoto. Nice to meet you…uh" Chu trailed off as she held out her for a handshake. The young girl took her hand smiling as she shook it.

"Tifa Lockheart," Tifa replied

"Nice to meet you Tifa." Chu smiled.

"Its good to see that there aren't only men in SOLDIER." Tifa smiled.

"ah…about that I'm the only one so far," Chu said sadly.

"Think of it as the beginning of something good." Tifa said with a smile. Zack shook his head in agreement.

"Think of it as something really good!" Zack repeated.

"Shall we go?" Sephiroth asked as he started for the exit to Mount Nibel.

"Of course." Tifa said as she followed, the two cadets followed. Zack looked at Chu and Chu at Zack.

"What is it?" Chu asked. Zack smiled and shook his head.

"Come on slow poke." Zack said as he began after the others, Chu followed. In a few moments Zack and Chu caught up to Tifa and Sephiroth.

"You want to take a picture?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes if that is alright with you?" one of the townsfolk stopped Tifa and Sephiroth before they were able to leave for Mt. Nibel to ask for a photo for memories.

"Sure, it sounds interesting," Sephiroth replied to the man holding a camera.

"Hey guys come join us!" Tifa waved at Chu and Zack.

"Come on Chu—" Zack started when he was suddenly pushed towards Sephiroth and Tifa.

"W-Woah!" Zack stumbled over to the two.

"We don't have all day! We have a date with a Mako reactor," Chu said with a smile.

* * *

**A/N: I know this is ridiculously short and lacking action...but I will get some action in there for the next chapter. But I do feel that I'm losing motivation for writing this...sigh hopefully this will change.**


	13. Those Nostalgic feelings

It wasn't long before the soldiers and their guide reached the bridge connecting Neibelhem to the reactor.

"Well this sure does look stable." Zack said as he approached the antique looking bridge. Sephiroth turned towards Tifa, glancing at the soldiers behind her.

"Are you sure about this bridge?" Sephiroth asked.

"Yes." Tifa replied while nodding. Sephiroth turned to look at the young soldiers in front of him.

"Is it the only way?" Chu asked as she looked down into the dark abyss.

"It looks that way…" Zack trailed off he looked towards the dark gloomy reactor across the gorge.

"Do you think it'll hold?" Sephiroth asked as he approached the two.

"I don't know about it Seph." Zack said as he rubbed the back of his head, unsure of the condition of the bridge. Chu placed a foot on to a plank causing the bridge to creak she quickly removed her foot. The two young soldiers looked at each other uneasily.

"Sheez…but it's the only way…" Chu started.

The wind began to pick up causing the bridge to sway. Zack and Chu watched as the bridge sway over the dark gorge.

"Uh…" Zack began but was cut off by a loud screech. Sephiroth quickly looked up to see a large black bird descending from the mountain peek of Nibel. The creature's wings blew gusts of wind down on the group causing Tifa and the two cadets to be blown back. Sephiroth noticed the bridge swinging due to the large amounts of wind, knowing it could damage the bridge further he quickly came to the conclusion the creature needed to be stopped.

"Stop the creature immediately." Sephiroth barked orders through the wind gusts as he quickly stepped in front of the cadets and Tifa shielding them from being blown back further.

"It's the Zuu!" one of the cadets yelled

"We got this-" Zack started.

The Zuu hovered in front of the bridge causing it to sway harder in the wind. Sephiroth glanced at the creature then at the swaying bridge behind it.

"NOW!" Sephiroth barked.

"I'm on it!" Chu yelled and dashed for the Zuu. The Zuu flapped its wings blowing more gusts of wind in their direction. Chu held her ground shielding her face from debris that was being picked up, Zack slid back trying to hold his ground. Sephiroth looked at Chu then at the bridge again, he knew if the winds were to keep up there would be no way across the gorge.

"Chu take it from the sky!" Sephiroth yelled.

"Roger!" Chu yelled as her eyes flashed an aqua green. She charged at the Zuu through the gusts. The Zuu slowly stopped flapping its wings and lowered its large bulbous head to catch its prey that was quickly approaching it. Chu vanished as she dodged the swoop of the Zuu's beak, she reappeared on its head. The Zuu shook its head attempting to knock Chu from it's head. She grabbed a fist full of feathers as she latched on, the Zuu continued to shake its head as it began to ascend into the sky.

"Shit Seph it's gonna take her –" Zack started. Sephiroth held up his hand to silence him watching the Zuu disappear into the clouds.

"What—" Zack started.

"She'll be fine." Sephiroth replied as he looked up to the gaping hole in the clouds the Zuu caused. Zack frowned.

"Of course she'll do it." Sephiroth thought to himself.

* * *

Chu held on to the lump of black feathers as the Zuu quickly ascended further into the sky. She began to feel lightheaded, knowing that if she were to go any higher into the sky she would pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Crap…" Chu muttered and continued to climb to the back of the Zuu. The large creatures screeched and began to turn, causing Chu to slip. She quickly grabbed on to more feathers.

"Ok enough of this! It's time to take you out of the sky!" Chu yelled her eyes flashing aqua green again.

"Amaldnel pmycd!" Chu yelled as her eyes glowed a brighter green, electricity surrounded her hand as she forced it into the back of the Zuu.

* * *

"Is she ok?" Tifa asked as she approached Zack and Sephiroth, Zack looked at Sephiroth expecting an answer as did Tifa.

"She's fine." Sephiroth replied

A crack of thunder echoed through the mountains of as lighting streaked across the sky.

"Woah…" Zack said as he continued to look up towards the sky. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes as he saw a large dark figure cutting through the clouds.

"Zack get ready. Cadets, Tifa stand back." Sephiroth ordered drawing his Masamune. The cadets and Tifa took several steps back. The large figure cutting through the clouds was the large Zuu falling ,within seconds the Zuu crashed landed in front of Zack and Sephiroth.

"Holy Hell Chu!" Zack yelled excitedly.

Chu stood up from the black feathers of the Zuu, and smiled.

"Its stunned. So how about you guys take care of my light work?" Chu asked as she jumped from the creature.

"Your light work?" Zack asked laughed as he looked at Chu ridiculously.

"You two can fight later. Lets remove the creature from our path." Sephiroth said as he approached the stunned Zuu.

Chu walked pass the two soldier, Zack looked at Chu as she passed. She had a smug look on her face, pride evident on her face. He also noticed green ghost like trails swirling around her and slowly disappearing into the air.

"Zack." Sephiroth started.

"Yeah." Zack turned around with his buster sword drawn.

"Wow that was amazing! How did you do that?" Tifa asked still amazed by Chu's ability to take down a legendary creature.

"I guess you can consider it to be the power of SOLDIER." Chu replied and glanced over her shoulder at the two cadets.

"The power of SOLDIER…I have a friend that's in SOLDIER..." Tifa trailed off

"Really?" Chu asked her curiosity piqued.

"Yes…he left the village…years ago…" Tifa looked down and began to fidget with her hands. Chu noticed her behavior change.

"He made a promise to me…it's a little silly but I still hold on to it dearly." Tifa continued

"This sounds romantic." Chu said as she began to feel nostalgic, Tifa smiled and nodded. Chu briefly remembered the romantic things that were said between her and Sephiroth, things that no one would ever know.

"He promised when he joined SOLDIER he would save me from any danger, no matter where I was or was he was." Tifa said

Chu felt herself melt, she was weak to sweet romantic things, Tifa's promise with her friend was simple and sweet.

"Aww that's adorable." Chu replied. Tifa nodded while blushed, Chu noticed a soldier cadet blushing. He quickly turned away, Chu instantly realized that Cloud was Tifa's friend and also realized that his promise was partially true. Chu grinned sheepishly.

"I'm sure your friend is a SOLDIER and he's somewhere near by," Chu said sheepishly

"Chu, Tifa. Let's continue." Sephiroth called out to her. Chu turned to look at the two SOLDIERS in front of her.

"Ok. Come on guys." Chu said as she approached Zack and Sephiroth, Tifa and the cadets followed.

"I don't know about this Seph," Zack said as he studied the bridge again. After the encounter with the Zuu the bridge looked to be in worse condition.

"It's the only way remember." Sephiroth reminded him.

"If we tread lightly we should be fine." Chu added trying to lighten the mood.

"Alright then Miss Optimistic. Let's see how light you are on your feet." Zack said as Chu walked pass him and stopped at the beginning of the bridge. Chu took a silent deep breath, preparing herself for the dangerous trek across the bridge Without a second thought Chu began walking across the bridge.

"I'm like a feather Zack." Chu shouted back causing Zack to scoff.

"Don't look down." Sephiroth teasingly reminded the young soldiers.

"Right." Zack said and began his trek across the bridge.

* * *

Minutes later the entire group were slowly making their way across the antique bridge. A mild gust of wind blew through the oddly shaped mountains of Nibel causing the old bridge to sway.

"This is so not good." Chu muttered as she gripped the ropes suspending the bridge.

"Faster." Sephiroth ordered. The group hastened their trek across the gorge, the bridge whined and creaked as the group added more pressure on to it. Without preamble the bridge gave way letting the group fall into the dark abyss of Mt. Nibel.

* * *

Chu drifted in and out of consciousness from her fall from the bridge.

_A calamity…the goddess…join us…become one…_

A soft voice echoed through Chu's unconscious mind, her half lidded eyes flickered aqua green as if responding to an unknown force.

"_The gift of the goddess which I strive for…"_

Chu's unconscious mind heard a stronger deeper voice floating around her. A black feather floated down in front of her face landing near the tip of her nose.

"_Generously you are blessed with the goddess' love. The love, which I shall take,"_

Chu felt a sharp pain come from the back of her head, her eyes closed completely.

"There she is." A cadet soldier yelled out and pointed to the unconscious Chu. Zack quickly ran over to her, kneeling as he gently lifted her head from the ground.

"Chu wake up. C'mon," Zack yelled as he quickly opened a potion, forcing the liquid pass her lips. Sephiroth glanced at Chu's limp body, wishing it was him that was tenderly holding her instead of Zack. He pushed back his jealously and healed Tifa and the soldier cadet. He realized that they were missing a cadet.

"The other cadet?" Sephiroth asked.

"I don't know sir," the cadet replied.

Sephiroth quickly realized that it was Cloud beneath the soldier helmet. He nodded in response.

"How are you Tifa?" Sephiroth replied

"I'm…ok sore but ok." She replied quietly.

"Zack…" Chu said quietly, her eyes focusing on the worried sky blue eyes.

"Are you alright?" Zack whispered.

"I think so…but my head is killing me." Chu replied as she rubbed the back of her head. Zack's expression softened as he helped her into a sitting position.

"Thanks." Chu replied and smiled weakly at the ebony haired man.

"You're welcome." Zack said and smiled.

Sephiroth approached the two and held out a hand to Chu, She instantly took his hand without hesitation. Zack sighed irritably and clenched his fists together as he stood.

"How are you feeling?" Sephiroth asked his voice soft.

"I'll live." Chu replied. She felt his eyes scanning over her to see if the potion healed her wounds if she had any. Sephiroth looked into Chu's eyes then at Zack who was starring at the two, noticing his stoic stare Sephiroth turned towards Tifa.

"Is there another way to the reactor?" he asked putting on his stoic mask.

"I think so. We can do through the caves but…" Tifa trailed off.

"Go on." Sephiroth urged her to continue.

"Its been a long time since I've been through them. Who know what might be in there." Tifa replied.

"No need to worry." Zack chimed in and leaned on Chu, causing her to stumble.

"H-Hey not so hard." Chu squeaked.

"This little beast right here can take out everything and anything." Zack teased.

"Little beast?" Chu said appalled.

"We'll protect you, that was our deal for guidance to the reactor." Sephiroth continued.

"Zack I'm gonna destroy—" Chu began to threaten Zack. He chuckled and noticed a change in Chu's appearance.

"Uh Chu…you're missing a chunk of hair," Zack pointed out.

"W-What?" Chu asked confused as she reached for her once long bang.

Before they left Nibelhelm village Chu had put her long ebony locks into a pony tail, leaving some hair in the front for a bang. As her hand wen to reach for her side she found majority of it missing.

"What the—" Chu started as she grabbed what was left of her once long bang.

"It's been cut—" Chu thought to herself

"Chu. Zack let's go." Sephiroth ordered and began to walk with Tifa. Zack took a step backwards not taking his eye off of her.

"Aw C'mon it's cute." Zack smiled. Chu continued to inspect her short bang, sighing with irritation and coaxing from Zack she began to follow.

* * *

As the group trekked though the caves Chu continued to inspect her hair. Sephiroth glanced back at her. She was the last one in the group while Zack was in front. He slowed down to match her pace.

"It'll grow back in time." Sephiroth commented.

Chu looked up noticing that Sephiroth was walking next to her. She sighed and stopped fidgeting with her bang.

"Oh…yeah…but it was cut. That's what bothers me." Chu replied.

"…I think it looks cute," Sephiroth said as he continued to look at the three ahead of them.

Chu looked up wide eyed at Sephiroth, her cheeks stained a light pink. Sephiroth looked down at her and smiled slightly.

"Seph—" Chu started. Sephiroth placed a finger on to his lips silencing her.

"We can talk more…under different circumstances. Right now I need you to be focused alright?" Sephiroth stated.

Chu had stopped walked to recover from Sephiroth's sporadic compliments. His compliments were always randomly placed, and always caught Chu off guard, making her feel somewhat girly and giddy in a male dominated profession.

Chu pursed her lips together as she looked at her general in front of her. Sephiroth stopped a few steps in front of her, looking directly into her eyes waiting for an answer.

"Yes of course." Chu replied meekly.

A small smile flittered over Sephiroth's lips as he nodded.

"That's my girl…Come let's continue." He began walking after Zack and the others.

Chu's face turned a deeper shade of pink, she slapped her cheeks trying to clear her mind and regain focus.

"Alright. Getting into focus." Chu said quietly to herself before she jogged to catch up with everyone.

* * *

**A/N: Its finally here after being on hold for a month! Alright I do know that the trek to the reactor is getting a little long but in the next chapter that's where all the action is going to take place. I also wanted to try to show some more tension between Seph and Zack over Chu, and also some girly moments via Tifa. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 13.  
**

**A random side note Chu's theme song is Blinded by light (Masashi Hamauzu Final Fantasy XIII)  
**


	14. It all comes around

_****This does has adult content in it, just a warning****_

Seeming like hours trekking through the underground caves the soldiers and their guide stood outside of the gloomy looking reactor.

"We finally made it." Zack sighed as he squatted.

"Yeah we can finally get this mess over with. I'm super sore." Chu whined. Sephiroth remained quiet as he inspected the surroundings around the reactor.

It was desolate; there was no breeze around the reactor making the area completely silent. Sephiroth could feel a strange air swirling around the area making him tense and alert. Sephiroth heard Cloud sigh behind him, pulling him from his tense state of mind.

"What are we waiting for let's go." Tifa started.

"Miss Lockheart..." Sephiroth began as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Uh yes?" She said confused as she turned to look back at him.

"I cannot allow you in to the reactor." Sephiroth replied.

Sephiroth took a step forward motioning to Chu and Zack to head into the reactor. The two looked at each other and began to enter the reactor.

"There could be things inside that are not meant for the eyes of the public. Cadet, please make sure our guide doesn't get too curious." Sephiroth said as he continued to the reactor.

"What? No fair!" Tifa whined as she watched Sephiroth disappear into the reactor.

Tifa glared at the cadet who stood a few feet in front of her as she crossed her arms. The cadet gulped and stood his ground.

* * *

"So this is what the inside of a reactor looks like," Chu said as she gawked at the insides of the reactor.

Her missions never required her to go inside of a reactor unlike her fellow SOLDIERS. She stopped on the bridge crossing over to one of the main sections of the reactor. She glanced at the many pods that lined the staircase leading up a closed room. Glancing down as she stood on the bridge she saw many pools of Mako churning, her heart skipped a beat.

"Mako pools…" Chu trailed off as she looked into the bright aqua green glow of the Mako.

"C'mon Chu stop acting like a tourist and get over here." Zack teased.

"Ha Ha, real funny Zack." Chu sarcastically replied as she crossed over the bridge.

Chu watched as Zack approached the sealed off chamber at the top of the stairs. She then glanced at Sephiroth who was looking at the maintenance logs and glancing at the several pods.

"Jenova…wait what?" Chu heard Zack say from the stairs. Chu crossed her arms as she looked at Zack looking down at her.

"Did you say Jenova?" Chu asked.

"It has been regularly checked…I see this is the cause of the operation's abnormality. This seems to be broken. Zack, release the valve please." Sephiroth said as he continued to look at the logs. Zack took one more look at the sealed chamber and headed down the stairs towards Sephiroth.

"What's in those pods?" Chu asked feeling left out as Zack attempted to release the valve, and Sephiroth continued to look at the maintenance logs. She approached a pod near Sephiroth, Zack stood next to her and shrugged his shoulders, Sephiroth looked at the two younger soldiers with a blank stare. The three SOLDIERs leaned in to take a quick look, seconds later Chu jumped back horrified.

"W-What is that," Chu stammered as she covered her mouth in shock.

"T-This is?" Zack studded as he stepped back.

"Normal SOLDIERs are human who have been showered in Mako. You're different form regular people but you are still human…Although…these are…I am not for certain, compared to regular SOLDIERs like you…they have a much higher concentration of Mako." Sephiroth explained as he glanced at the two younger SOLDIERs his eyes resting on Chu. She looked away from him trying to calm herself from the sight of the deformed and transformed human.

"These are…monsters…" Zack replied, Sephiroth continued to study Chu.

"That's right." Sephiroth started and hesitantly turned his attention to the creature in the pod.

"Hojo of the Shin-Ra company is the one who created these monsters. By using mako energy he created these unnatural living monsters." Sephiroth added.

"A normal SOLDIER with high levels of Mako… Chu, Seph aren't you—" Zack started as he looked at Sephiroth then to Chu. Sephiroth shook his head a looked away from Zack bitterly. Zack stopped his sentence as he saw Chu clench her fists and her jaw. Seconds later Chu began to walk towards the bridge towards the exit, Sephiroth moved with her.

"Chu." Sephiroth reached for her, she quickly smacked his hand away.

"SOLDIERs with high concentrations of Mako…what does that make you? What does that make me? Am I going to be a monster like them?" Chu yelled at him as she spun around. Zack looked at the two surprised as Chu yelled, he could sense the uncertainty in her voice.

"Chu we aren't…monsters." Sephiroth started as he saw her eyes flash aqua green.

"Then what are we?" Chu asked firmly. Sephiroth sighed and looked away from her distraught.

"Chu—" Zack started.

"_He can not give you an answer he does not understand..."_ A voice echoed through her head.

"You can't give me an answer can you?" Chu asked pointing out Sephiroth's lack of answers.

"Why should I believe you if you can't even tell me what we are supposed to be?" Chu asked.

"You doubt me?" Sephiroth asked as he looked at her firmly.

"I do," Chu replied firmly as she looked defiantly at the taller man.

"Guys calm down—" Zack started. As he looked at his two superiors have a little bout in front of him.

"I feel human but…I know that something is different with me than others…am I—" Sephiroth started doubting himself.

"Yes. Unfortunately you are a monster."

The three SOLDIERS looked in the direction the voice originated from, at the top of the stairs in front of the sealed chamber stood Genesis.

"Genesis?" Chu asked surprised.

Genesis smirked and held out his hand shooting fira balls at the three, Chu slid underneath the spell as Sephiroth deflected the spell, and Zack fell forward from being hit by the spell.

"Sephiroth you were born from the Jenova project, the greatest monster of them all." Genesis said as he took a step on to the stairs.

"Genesis why are you still alive..." Zack said bitterly as he stood up noticing he looked better than he did before.

"I suppose I should thank the young woman there..." Genesis looked at Chu smirking.

"What did you do to me?" Chu asked venom dripping from every word.

"The hostility is unneeded. I just took a bit of your gorgeous hair." Genesis replied.

"You—" Chu started her anger rising as she readied herself to dash up the stairs at the man cloaked in red. Sephiroth held out his arm blocking her.

"A theory that worked quite well...but I am sure you are all interested in your fearless leader." Genesis started as he turned his attention to Sephiroth.

"What does the Jenova project have to do with me?" Sephiroth asked his expression blank.

"The Jenova project is the general name for the experiment. The experiment used Jenova's cells." Genesis began.

"Using my mother's cells?" Sephiroth asked confused.

"Pitiful Sephiroth…you've never met your mother and the only thing you have ever heard was her name right? I have no idea what she looks like but I don't what she is—" Genesis said mockingly.

Chu felt her heart clench as she realized what Genesis was referring to, she had read it in the files that she received from Riyu.

"A life form discovered over 2000 years ago…"Chu trailed off. Sephiroth quickly looked at her, she saw confusion and hurt quickly pass over his face. He turned back around to face Genesis regaining his stoic expression.

"You knew about this Chu?" Zack asked, shocked.

"Sephiroth…lend me your strength. Otherwise my deterioration will continue. Just like First Class SOLDIER Angeal was born out of Jenova project G, just like me born a monster…Project S…" Genesis started.

"Project S?" Zack asked trying to stay ahead with all the information he was receiving.

"was created to make the perfect monster…as for Project C…" Genesis trailed off.

"Project C?" Chu asked beating Zack to the question.

"Is a very interesting project…I did not think that Hojo would test on females." Genesis said as he looked at Chu.

"Explain yourself." Sephiroth said firmly.

"A SOLDIER that can use ancient magic used by the Cetra, combining Jenova's cells with Mako and your cells Sephiroth…Hojo has created a continually changing super SOLDIER to speak to the planet…at least that is what he reported." Genesis said and took another step down.

"W-what?" Chu asked in shock, she glanced nervously at the two men looking at her.

"Although she would seem a better candidate for my recovery." Genesis added.

"N-No—" Chu started as she began to feel sick to her stomach.

"Touch her and I will destroy you myself." Sephiroth and Zack said in harmony.

"Then Sephiroth…lend me your strength…give me your cells," Genesis held out his hand in the direction of Sephiroth. Sephiroth glanced at Chu who looked away from him in shame. He turned back to Genesis.

"Go Decay, Sephiroth replied as he approached Chu. Chu looked up at him startled, she took a step back as if she was going to run away. Sephiroth grabbed her wrist and began to pull her from the reactor.

"Hold on Seph—" Zack started as he took a step forward, Genesis abruptly landed in front of him.

"The end of the world is brought by the duel of beasts. The goddess shall fall from the darkest sky. Spreading her wings of light and darkness, she shall lead us to our paradise, along with her gift." Genesis quoted as he followed the two SOLDIERs from the reactor.

"Why does no one listen to me? Damn it!" Zack yelled as he chased after the SOLDIERS.

* * *

Outside Zack saw no one Cloud and Tifa were missing. Sephiroth, Chu and Genesis were also no where in sight.

"What the hell is going on?" Zack yelled angrily. As on cue beasts began to approach him from the pathway. Zack sighed annoyed as he looked at the four dog like beasts approached him, he grabbed his sword and pointed it at the beasts.

"I hope you are ready to face my wrath!" Zack yelled as he dashed into the group.

After destroying the beasts Zack found Cloud and Tifa sight seeing near by. He gathered them and quickly rushed back to the village. Back in the village there was no sign of his two superiors, Zack sighed frustrated.

"Did something happen?" Tifa asked worried as she stood behind Zack.

"I'm sorry…I can't say much but Chu and Seph are missing." Zack replied his mind mulling over the events that recently took place.

"I understand. I'll go ask the other villagers if they have seen them." Tifa said and ran off into the village. Cloud stepped next to Zack as he lifted his helmet a bit.

"Zack what happened?" Cloud asked.

"Let's go in…I'll tell you when we get to the room." Zack said as he headed into the inn. Cloud sighed and repositioned his helmet before following him in.

* * *

It was the next day and there was still no sign of Chu and Sephiroth, Zack looked at the sleepy town, the sun had barely risen. Zack sighed and crossed his arms as the events of yesterday churned in his head.

"_Everything was going well before the bridge collapsed…_" Zack thought to himself.

"Chu becoming a monster?" I don't think so…but what Genesis said…Hojo had been giving her more than just Mako shots…I should have paid more attention to her..." Zack chided himself quietly. Cloud shifted himself in his chair as he prepared himself for his watch shift. He looked worriedly at Zack as he placed his helmet on.

"Zack!" a female voice shouted through the Inn

Zack and Cloud turned to look at the person who darted up the stairs. It was Tifa.

"I found where Sephiroth is!" She panted

"Really? What about Chu?" Zack asked as he approached her.

" I haven't heard anything about her." Tifa replied meekly. Zack silently looked down as if contemplating. Tifa looked at the ebony haired man in front of him, his expression was unreadable.

"We'll find her. She's probably somewhere close." Tifa said trying to reassure him. She could tell that Zack had strong feelings for Chu from the trek through the Materia caves and from his reaction now.

"Where's Sephiroth?" Zack asked as he looked at her, regaining his focus.

"He's in the Shin-Ra Mansion." Tifa replied

"That big mansion near the forest?" Zack asked,

"It belongs to Shin-Ra so yes." she replied.

"Alright. Thanks Tifa." Zack said as he headed down the stairs. Tifa watched as Zack disappeared to the lower floor, she then turned her attention to Cloud standing near the window.

"What are you doing? Come on!" Tifa shouted before she darted down the stairs, Cloud followed after her.

* * *

Within minutes Zack had made his way into the abandoned mansion, and noticed how everything in the building looked like it hasn't been disturbed for years. He quickly looked around the rooms for signs of his commander, and after several minutes of finding nothing he sighed heavily and leaned against a fire place in one of the three empty bedrooms. As he leaned back he noticed that he was moving backwards into the fireplace, he quickly stood up and began to inspect the fireplace.

"Woah...secret passage..." Zack said as he discovered a doorway and stairs leading down to a dimly lit basement. Without hesitation Zack began his descent into the basement.

* * *

"Sephiroth…What are you doing to yourself?" Zack asked as he saw mountains of books tossed about the old laboratory in the basement of the mansion. Zack watched as his Commander and friend paced back and forth, with a book in his hand, through the hall of books lined against the wall of the dimly lit lab.

"The use of Mako reactor one approved for use. My Mother's name is Jenova…Jenova project. Is this just a coincidence? Professor Gast…why didn't you tell me anything? Why did you die?" Sephiroth said out loud.

Zack watched as his friend continued to enthrall himself in the books littered around the lab.

"Seph…" Zack started but painfully realized that Sephiroth didn't acknowledge him. Sighing Zack left Sephiroth by himself and began to look for Chu, feeling that she would at least acknowledge him.

* * *

Hours later Sephiroth was still in the basement lab, he had moved to the back of the room and was using the old desk. Sephiroth looked up as he heard the door open, he heard the door closing and footsteps approaching the walkway.

"Chu." Sephiroth stood as he looked at her standing at the beginning of the walkway.

"Sephiroth." Chu replied quietly as she looked at him. He tossed his glasses on to the desk and walked towards her. Within a few strides he stood in front of her. She looked exhausted, her skin a pale color, but her eyes still bright. He gently took her face into his hand inspecting her while his free hand pull the band from her hair letting her ebony hair flow above her rear.

"Seph—" Chu started but was silenced by Sephiroth pushing his lips on to hers in a heated passion. Chu responded eagerly as she buried her hands in his hair. Sephiroth grunted and pushed her against one of the desks while continuing the heated kiss. Chu slid one of her hands down his chest to the buckles of his cloak and deftly undid them. He slowly pulled back from the kiss leaving them both panting.

He looked into her eyes as if he was searching for something, he pressed against her and leaned towards her ear.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He whispered huskily and pressed harder against her making sure she felt the large bulge in his pants.

"I…I didn't know." Chu practically moaned in response as she squirmed against him. Sephiroth grunted and wrapped her legs around his waist. Chu instantly wrapped her arms around his neck as he easily lifted her from the desk.

"You aren't lying to me are you?" Sephiroth started his voice deep and dangerous. He began walking towards the back of the room nipping at Chu's exposed neck.

"N-No…" Chu sighed in pleasure.

"If you are…" Sephiroth trailed off and suddenly pushed her against one of the built-in bookshelves along the walkway.

"I'll make sure to…show you how much of a monster I can be." Sephiroth whispered roughly into her ear. Chu winced and bit her lip, keeping herself from moaning. Chu's legs were wrapped around his waist, Sephiroth had her hands pinned above her head while his free hand groped at her breast.

"Seph…I wouldn't lie." Chu panted as she felt like her body was on fire from his touch. He looked into her green eyes searching for something that would tell him different.

"Good." Sephiroth replied huskily

Sephiroth caught her lips in another heated kiss, as he pulled them from the bookshelf and continued to the back desk. Seconds later Chu slid from Sephiroth on to her feet, Sephiroth quickly went over to the desk, and with one big swipe of his arm the desk was cleared from the papers and books that once sat on it. Sephiroth quickly grabbed Chu and pushed her flat onto the desk, she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist as he unzipped her uniform shirt and unbuttoned her shorts. Her body tingled from his touch. All the events of yesterday instantly melted from her mind as Sephiroth unbuckled her bra and pulled it off.

"ah Seph~" Chu panted.

His hands were cool, her skin felt as if it were on fire. Sephiroth brushed his lips over one of her already pert nipples. His tongue flicked and licked as his free hand disappeared into her shorts. Chu arched into him as she felt his cool hands tease her nub and slide into her.

"a-ah~" Chu moaned.

"Chu…I need you more than ever…please…don't deny me." Sephiroth said roughly

"Promise me you won't leave me." Chu sighed.

"I promise."

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter 14, I know that I am a horrible person for ending it like this, I am truly sorry. I don't want to do a lemon yet because I feel that my skills are lacking in that department, but I am secretly working on it (well its not really a secret anymore) but I promise I will not leave the readers hanging! There shall be a nice smutty scene! **

**Getting back to the more serious things, I believe there is about three more chapters left before Joining SOLDIER comes to an end I need to work out some kinks first.**

**Writing Inspiration for this Chapter: Calm before the storm- FFVII Dirge of Cerberus OST  
**


	15. Promise

**** This has adult content, this does not need to be read for the storyline. You can skip if you choose!**  
**

Hours later Sephiroth was still in the basement lab, he had moved to the back of the room and was using the old desk. There were papers and books scattered on the desk top, papers and books thrown haphazardly around the room. Sephiroth looked up as he heard the door open, he heard the door closing and footsteps approaching the walkway.

"Chu," Sephiroth stood as he looked at her standing at the beginning of the walkway.

"Sephiroth," Chu replied quietly as she looked at him. He tossed his glasses on to the desk and walked towards her. Within a few strides he stood in front of her. She looked exhausted, her skin a pale color, but her eyes still bright. He gently took her face into his hand inspecting her while his free hand pull the band from her hair letting her ebony hair flow above her rear.

"Seph—" Chu started but was silenced by Sephiroth pushing his lips on to hers in a heated passion. Chu responded eagerly as she buried her hands in his hair. Sephiroth grunted and pushed her against one of the desks while continuing the heated kiss. Chu slid one of her hands down his chest to the buckles of his cloak and deftly undid them. He slowly pulled back from the kiss leaving them both panting.

He looked into her eyes as if he was searching for something, he pressed against her and leaned towards her ear.

"Why didn't you say anything?" He whispered huskily and pressed harder against her making sure she felt him.

"I…I didn't know…" Chu nearly moaned in response as she squirmed against him. Sephiroth grunted and wrapped her legs around his waist. Chu instantly wrapped her arms around his neck as he easily lifted her from the desk.

"You aren't lying to me are you?" Sephiroth started his voice deep and dangerous. He began walking towards the back of the room nipping at Chu's exposed neck.

"N-No…" Chu sighed in pleasure.

"If you are…" Sephiroth trailed off and suddenly pushed her against one of the built-in bookshelves along the walkway.

"I'll make sure to show you how much of a monster I can be…" Sephiroth whispered roughly into her ear. Chu winced and bit her lip, keeping herself from moaning. Chu's legs were wrapped around his waist, Sephiroth had her hands pinned above her head while his free hand groped at her breast.

"Seph…I wouldn't lie," Chu panted as she felt like her body was on fire from his touch. He looked into her green eyes searching for something that would tell him different.

"Good."

Sephiroth caught her lips in another heated kiss, as he pulled them from the bookshelf and continued to the back desk. Seconds later Chu slid from Sephiroth on to her feet, Sephiroth quickly went over to the desk, and with one big swipe of his arm the desk was cleared from the papers and books that once sat on it. Sephiroth quickly grabbed Chu and pushed her flat onto the desk, she instantly wrapped her legs around his waist as he unzipped her uniform shirt and unbuttoned her shorts.

Her body tingled with anticipation, his rough touch excited her. Every time they were together the feeling of joining felt more intense, her mind was clouded with the man in front of her. Within seconds Sephiroth had Chu naked in front of him, his hands roaming all over her body.

"ah Seph~" Chu panted.

His hands were cool, her skin felt as if it were on fire. Sephiroth brushed his lips over one of her already pert nipples. His tongue flicked and licked as his free hand disappeared between her thighs. Chu arched into him as she felt his cool hands tease her nub and slide into her.

"Se-Seph~" Chu's voice trembled as he pumped his fingers into her, falling back against the desk her hips bucked as she squirmed.

She reached for him, anything she could reach, her hands gripped on the buckles of his SODLIER uniform. She tugged and pulled as moans escaped from her lips. Sephiroth chuckled and slowly pulled his fingers from her causing her to gasp and frantically look at the older man. Sephiroth held Chu's gaze as he began to unbuckle his sleeved cloak, when the heavy material fell to the floor Chu's hands explored every ripple and curve of his chiseled muscles. Sephiroth groaned when he spotted the hungry look in Chu's eyes, he slowly unbuckled his pants.

Growling Sephiroth gently tilted Chu's her head up from looking at her desire.

"We aren't monsters…" Chu suddenly whispered. Her eyes were glowing slightly with Mako.

Sephiroth smirked as he rubbed his thumb over her lips; his eyes glowed with the aqua green tint of Mako.

"I want to believe that…" Sephiroth replied, his voice deep. Sephiroth parted her lips with his thumb her tongue slowly moved past her lips the tip circling around the tip of his thumb. A smirk flittered over his lips as he continued to hold her gaze.

"Seph…" Chu mouthed.

"Chu…I need you more than ever…" Sephiroth growled.

"Promise me you won't leave me." Chu replied as she gripped the hand the held on to her chin. She sat up pressing herself against him

"I promise." Sephiroth growled holding himself back waiting for her response.

"Take me." Chu replied and pushed her lips on to his. Sephiroth responded hungrily as he gripped the woman's rear with one hand and pulled his member from his pants. Chu whimpered as she felt heat rolling off of him.

Sephiroth growled low as he pulled the woman closer to him allowing him to press himself against her opening, pushing the thick bulbous tip of his member pass her opening. A soft moan escaped from Chu's lips as her eyes slid closed and her head fell back exposing her neck. Casting his restraints aside he lifted her hips from the desk and surged forward, a hard deep stroke filling her entirely with his thick length.

Slowly Sephiroth began thrusting into her wet heat, Chu cried out in pleasure she arched her back gripping his shoulders. Sephiroth looked at the woman's face as it twisted in pleasure, he could feel her heat radiating through him, feeling her desire he felt connected to her in more ways than one. Letting her grip of his shoulder go, Chu allowed herself to fall back on to the desk arching her back off the desk as Sephiroth began to thrust faster.

Sephiroth growled and pushed harder into the small frame beneath him. Chu moaned as she gripped his biceps digging her nails into his porcelain skin. Hissing Sephiroth's grip on the woman's hips became bruising, the woman gripped onto the desk in attempt to keep herself from being pushed off.

Sephiroth moaned as the sweet noises erupted from her lips. He loved the noises that came from her as he pounded into her, looking down at her through his half lidded eyes he saw her face twisted in pleasure. Her eyes closed tightly, her lips caught between her teeth.

"Chu…" Sephiroth moaned deeply.

Chu slowly opened her eyes to look at the man above her, and reached for him. Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and hungrily leaned down to devour her lips. Chu wrapped her arms around his neck and tightened her legs around his waist. Moments later he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Seph…ah…we…" Chu panted.

Sephiroth chuckled deeply and began to thrust harder causing the nailed down desk to squeak under the force. Chu threw her head back feeling him move deeper inside of her. Sephiroth growled and bit the junction between her neck and shoulder.

"Ah!" Chu cried out.

"We are monsters…" Sephiroth grunted

"It's been decided."

Sephiroth felt Chu twitch around him knowing she was getting closer he grabbed her legs, and tossed them over his shoulder.

Louder, more urgent cries filled his ears are he continued with his steady deep thrusts into her. Knowing that she was close he shifted his thrusts hitting her sensitive spot inside of her.

"Chu…" Sephiroth groaned as he felt her walls tremble around him. He continued to drive into her relentlessly, picking up speed, forcing her to break apart. She cried out his name as her orgasm overtook her body, her muscles clenched hard around his length. With a choked, guttural grunt he slammed up into her with several quick strokes and arched his back as his own release took hold, causing his vision to flash white for a split second as it hit him. Sephiroth leaned over Chu as he regained his breath, he looked down at the panting woman her eyes were closed.

"Chu…I'm sorry…" Sephiroth said quietly as he rubbed his thumb over her lips. Chu languidly placed her hand on to Sephiroth's wrist.

"Sorry for what…" She asked softly as her eyes remained closed. Sephiroth remained silent as she moved his hand to caress her face.

"For what is going to happen," Sephiroth replied hesitantly as he slowly pulled from her. A soft sigh came from Chu's lips from the loss of being filled. He fixed himself as he watched as Chu sat on the desk and wobbled.

"No Seph…don't go…stay with me…" Chu said sleepily as she reached for him. A small smile appeared on Sephiroth's lips as he looked at the tired woman.

"I'll stay…for a little bit, but then I need to leave," Sephiroth said as he placed a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Where?" Chu asked as she yawned.

"To see mother,"

* * *

**A/N: This is my first posted lemon. I know it took a long time to post I apologize! I had to make sure I was capable of writing something like this. It just took me a long time. Haha! I hope you enjoyed it!  
**


	16. Beginning of the end

Zack stood outside the Nibelhelm inn in horror, the entire village was in flames. Through the flames Zack could see Sephiroth striking down the innocent villagers running away from him.

"No…way…Sephiroth," Zack started as he took a step forward.

"Z-Zack—"

Zack looked to his right to see a SOLDIER cadet slumped against the outer wall of the Inn.

"C-Cloud?" Zack shouted and kneeled next to him.

"Its…Seph…he's insane…he—" Cloud started but winced painfully cutting his explanation short. Zack shook his head as he took a small vial from his back pouch.

"Its ok…I'll handle this…you heal yourself." Zack said as he pushed a small green glowing vial into Cloud's bloody hands and stood. He took one more glance at the heavily breathing Cloud, shaking his head. Sighing Zack turned his attention to the man in black moving towards the entrance to the mountains.

"SEPHIROTH! What have you done!" Zack shouted angrily.

Sephiroth stopped after hearing Zack's shout, he slowly turned and looked towards the ebony haired man. Zack growled and ran towards him, Zack halted as a row of fire kept him from lunging at the silver haired man.

"Now is the time for greeting..." Sephiroth began.

"Sephiroth! Explain yourself! What the hell do you think you are doing!" Zack shouted.

"This is too cruel..." Zack trailed off as he could see some of the townsfolk laying in a pool of blood.

"Cruelty is just the beginning of what is to come." Sephiroth said his voice void of any hint of emotion towards his friend. He turned towards the exit cutting off any replies from Zack.

"Sephiroth! Don't turn your back on me! SEPHIROTH!" Zack shouted and took a step forward causing the row of flames to grow, preventing him further.

It had been several days since Zack had last seen his now former General, and the day before he briefly spoke to the elusive Chu, and now finally a tragedy had fell upon the village.

Zack clenched his jaw preparing him for the chase that Sephiroth was forcing him on. Zack dashed through the flames and after Sephiroth.

Zack ran full speed to the reactor hastily slicing at the creatures that stood before him. Within minutes he ran into the reactor to see Tifa slumped against one of the pods that lined the entrance, he quickly ran over to her.

"Tifa!" Zack knelt next to her trying not to move her and not agitate her wound across her chest.

"Sephiroth did this to you didn't he?" Zack whispered

Tifa remained silent and winced as she turned away from Zack in disgust. Zack lowered his head and slowly stood from Tifa, he could feel her hatred for him because of the actions of his friend, now enemy. Zack glanced sadly at Tifa and began his way towards the Jenova chamber. As he took a step on to the stairs he heard a small murmur from Tifa.

"I hate it. Shin-Ra, SOLDIER, you, Chu, I HATE IT ALL!" Tifa yelled.

Zack clenched his fists as he charged up the stairs drawing his sword and easily cut down the door that blocked him from his new enemy.

"Mother…Let's take back this planet. I've thought of a very good plan. Let's go to the Promised Land." Sephiroth said as he stood in front of a purple humanoid figure in an incubation tube.

"Sephiroth! Why did you kill those people? Why did you hurt Tifa? Answer me!" Zack demanded.

Sephiroth remained silent and chuckled as he continued to look at the humanoid figure.

"Those people…they've shown up again…with all of your strength mother you should have been the ruler of the planet…but those people…they took everything from you…but do not fret any longer mother..." Sephiroth started.

"Sephiroth what's gotten into you? We trusted you—" Zack started but was cut off by Sephiroth suddenly charging at him. Zack quickly put up his defense, Sephiroth swung his blade sending Zack falling to the lower level of the reactor.

Zack easily landed and put up his defense as he watched Sephiroth land several feet in front of him, Zack slowly shifted to an offensive stance.

"You are no longer the Sephiroth we once knew…" Zack started sadly as he held his stance firmly.

"I am the chosen one. The chosen one to rule over this planet." Sephiroth replied simply and quickly jabbed his blade at Zack, Zack easily dodged and charged full speed at the older man.

* * *

Chu ran through the now simmering village that was once bustling with people, she kept her head high trying not to focus on the bodies that littered the pathways through the village. Not faltering in her pace she quickly made her way to the entrance of the Nibel Mountains.

She had one mission, to get to the reactor and find Sephiroth.

Cloud panted as he tried his best to quickly make it to the reactor, he glanced over his shoulder to see someone quickly approaching him. He quickly turned around to see a figure fly pass him.

"C-Chu?" Cloud stammered as he looked at the young woman.

"Come on Cloud!" Cloud could hear her yell as she continued at her rushed pace. Ignoring the tingling feeling in his wound Cloud began to push himself to reach the reactor at a quicker speed.

Chu slid to a halt as she made it to the entrance of the reactor, slowly taking a step forward Chu quickly stopped her advancement. Without hesitating a minute more Chu dashed into the reactor to face what was to come.

* * *

Entering the reactor Chu saw Tifa slumped on one of the lower level pods, she quickly went over to the young girl and used a low level cure spell on the teen closing her wound. A disturbing yell filled Chu's ears, she quickly looked up for the source to see Zack flying from the Jenova chamber. He collided with an exposed pipe, and landed with a sickening crack on one of the experiment pods.

Instantly tears swelled up in Chu's eyes as she saw her friend in bloodied and in pain. She was too late.

"Z-Zack!" Chu shouted and ran up to him only to stop on the third stair from him. Sephiroth looked down at her from the top of the stairs as she looked up at him.

"Chu…what will you do now…" Sephiroth asked his voice void of emotion as he sheathed his blade.

"C-Chu…" Zack winced.

"Don't speak Zack…you'll get worse." Chu said as she held her hand in his direction casting a low level healing spell on him.

"Y-You have to take him out…he's not the same…" Zack began.

"Only she can tell If I am the same…she is my lover of course." Sephiroth said bluntly.

"W-What?" Zack choked out.

"Enough!" Chu shouted in anger.

"Why would you do this…this…this…upsets the lifestream…" Chu started as her voice wavered at the end.

"These insolent fools have taken over what rightfully belonged to my mother I am taking back what is hers." Sephiroth hissed

"You are insane!" Chu yelled.

"Am I? You know nothing of me besides what you see in front of you. You have missed my enlightenment Chu..." Sephiroth stated.

Chu closed her eyes and clenched her fists in anger, as small particles of energy began to form around her.

"I…I...don't want this…you...injured so many...you hurt Zack, Tifa, and Cloud...I have no choice but to stop you..." Chu opened her eyes and stared directly into Sephiroth's emerald eyes, her eyes flashed aqua green. Sephiroth squeezed the hilt of his blade as his anger began to show.

"So be it…" Sephiroth replied dangerously.

"C-Chu…N-No." Zack's voice cracked.

In a black blur Chu lunged at Sephiroth and kicked, Sephiroth responded quickly by blocking her kick. The force of her kick sent him sliding back into Jenova's Chamber and up against the incubation tube. Chu charged into the chamber at full speed, reacting quickly Sephiroth swiped horizontally slowing down her charge. Chu gracefully flipped over his sword and landed on the lower level of the reactor, Sephiroth quickly jumped down after her bringing his sword down in her direction.

Chu double back flipped dodging Sephiroth's aerial attack. He charged at her not allowing her to regain her footing, unrelenting he continued to swipe and jab keeping her moving. Chu dodged his attacks as she watched for an opening, the next swipe Chu caught Sephiroth's blade between her hands.

"Chu—" Sephiroth started.

"Sephiroth!" Chu replied as her arms trembled from Sephiroth's force.

"Chu come with me and mother to the Promise Land..." Sephiroth said quietly.

"N-No" Chu replied her voice wavering.

"I'll be with you…always" Sephiroth continued.

"No…I...N-No" Chu trailed off her arms shaking more as he applied more force.

"Chu—" Sephiroth continued feeling as if he was causing her strength to waver.

"No! You cannot go to the Promise Land!" Chu yelled and twisted his sword to the side. She round house kicked, Sephiroth ducked avoiding her kick. He quickly pulled back his sword almost slicing her hand in two, Sephiroth jumped back creating more space between them. He knew that close combat was her strength and easily kept her at bay.

Chu's blood dripped onto the cold steel of the reactor's walkway, changing from dark red to a dark blue. Without preamble Sephiroth shot a fire blast at her, Chu jumped dodging the blast and fired ice shards in retaliation. The fire blast was easily destroyed by the large ice shards. From the air Chu began to do a serials of different kicks, Sephiroth held his ground as he blocked, dodged with his blade.

"Enough of this!" Sephiroth growled and grabbed Chu's foot, and tossed her like a doll into an exposed pipe. In seconds Chu caught herself before coming in contact with the pipe, she gripped the pipe and began to run along the pipe back towards him.

Sephiroth readied himself as she jumped from the pipe at him.

* * *

Cloud was heavily fatigued as he ran into the reactor, his chest tightened as he saw the sight that welcomed him. Zack sprawled painfully on a pod as he struggled to breathe, Tifa was unconscious against the stairs with a recently healed wound across her chest, and Chu bleeding heavily in front of the stairs.

"C-Chu…Z-Zack— Tifa!" Cloud's voice cracked as he hesitantly took a step forward. Chu was hunched over holding her abdomen; she staggered forward a bit causing more blood to drip from her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Cloud.

"Oh…hey Cloud…don't worry. I'm ok…I'm healing…see?" Chu panted as her hand began to glow blue.

"Cloud…take out Sephiroth." Cloud heard Zack's weak voice from the pods. Cloud was on the verge of tears as he hesitated.

"What do you think you're doing...I..got this...Cloud…just wait I can do it—" Chu started but went into a coughing fit. In horror Cloud watched as his friend fell to her knees as aqua green liquid dripped from her lips.

"….Its taking over my body..." Chu whispered as she struggled to stand.

"Go Cloud…" Zack's low voice echoed from the pods.

"C-Cloud..." Chu whimpered

Cloud stepped forward and slowly walked up the stair towards the chamber, he hesitantly grabbed Zack's discarded sword, seconds later Cloud disappeared into the chamber.

"Mother…she is wounded…but still alive…it pains me…but we can us her to go to the Promise Land—" Sephiroth began.

He suddenly coughed roughly and realized blood spatter was on the tube, blood began to dribble down his lips. He slowly looked down to see a sword impaled in his abdomen.

"You hurt Tifa…you hurt Chu and Zack…Give me back my village." Cloud demanded as he pushed the sword deeper through Sephiroth's abdomen.

"Y-You—" Sephiroth gurgled.

Without mercy Cloud yanked the sword from Sephiroth allowing the older man to collapse against Jenova's tube, his blood staining the glass. Cloud walked from the chamber not giving Sephiroth a second glance.

"Zack…" Chu whispered.

"Its…ok" Zack panted

"N-No…it's not…I'm sorry…" Chu trailed off as she leaned against a pod attempting to heal herself, she realized her magic was no longer responding. She listened as Zack's breathing became labored as she watched Cloud descend down the stairs and towards Tifa.

"Zack…I don't have much longer—" Chu panted.

Glass was heard shattering in the Jenova chamber and seconds later Sephiroth stumbled from the chamber with the head of Jenova in his arms.

"By you…by someone like you…" Sephiroth panted.

Cloud stood from Tifa gripping Zack's sword again and charged up the stairs at Sephiroth, with a quick swipe from Sephiroth Cloud was sent tumbling down the stairs.

"Cloud! Finish Sephiroth!" Zack yelled his voice hoarse.

"Cloud!" Chu yelled.

"Don't get over confident boy." Sephiroth yelled as he slowly stepped down the stairs and walked towards Cloud who was slowly regaining his bearings. Sephiroth raised his sword to strike the stumbling fatigued boy, Moving quickly Chu darted in front of Cloud and caught Sephiroth's blade.

"You—" Sephiroth started.

"Yeah…it's me again..." Chu replied quietly.

Sephiroth painfully applied more force onto his sword, blood from his wound gushed on the floor of the reactor.

"I…I…" Chu started as more her blue colored blood spewed from her various unhealed wounds he inflicted on her earlier.

"Sephiroth...I love you..." Chu smiled

Sephiroth's eyes' widened as his blade slipped between Chu's trembling hands and sunk into her chest. Zack helplessly watched as Sephiroth's blade sunk into Chu.

"Chu….NO! CHU!" Zack shouted and tried to move, but the pain was too much his body didn't respond.

"I-I'm...sorry...Zack..." Chu whispered as she fell to her knees and collapsed.

* * *

**A/N: This is the second to last chapter in this series. Its kind of sad, this story has been around for quite sometime...well then. If you have played FFVII you should know the scene from the story. I tried not to mess around with the plot too much because that's changing the story that everyone knows so well.**

**Yes there is something going on with Chu's body that's causing her blood to turn blue and aqua green, and also for her magic to stop working. All of that will be explained in the last chapter. **

** Writing Inspiration: The omen of Jenova(Remix), Blinded by light(FFXIII), Dust to Dust (FFXIII)  
**


	17. Finale

"_I feel like I am floating…where am I?" _Chu thought to herself as she felt as if she was floating through water. She felt warmth as if something was responding to her.

"_No…I don't…want to…" _Chu's thoughts trailed off.

* * *

Zack stood over the defeated Genesis, his sword pointed at him.

"I'm done being used by people. I'm done with you." Zack said as he moved his sword away from the deteriorating man. Zack shook his head in disappointment when the cave became covered in a lite mist of the life stream. Zack stopped and quickly turned around to see a figured dressed in large white armor standing in front of the large pond of life stream.

"The goddess…" Genesis whispered. Zack looked in awe as the goddess stood in her white shining armor; her white hair flowed behind her, her eyes hidden by the white-feathered helmet. Genesis held out his hand waiting to be accepted into her arms.

"You are not worthy." The goddess' soft feminine voice echoed throughout the cave. Genesis fell to his knees after being rejected by the goddess he yearned to be accepted by.

Zack continued to look as if he was hypnotized at the white haired armored goddess. She looked in Genesis' direction and turned towards Zack. Zack instantly held up his sword ready to battle to woman, the goddess began to walk towards Zack. As she stepped her armor faded revealing a familiar black uniform, her hair changing from ethereal white to ebony black. The goddess' armor completely disappeared as she stood in front of Zack. Zack's hands trembled as he starred at the familiar woman standing in front of him

"Chu…" Zack whispered in shock.

"Hey." Chu smiled and began to look at herself as if she expected to be different.

Zack looked at her in disbelief; he rubbed his eyes to confirm that he was not dreaming.

"Is that really you?" Zack asked wearily.

"…just for a little bit…" Chu replied

Zack began to reach for her but his hand was instantly filled with pain, he quickly pulled back in shock.

"What…what happened?" Zack yelled as he shook his hand trying to retrieve the feeling into his fingertips.

"…I don't know…I woke up and here I was." Chu replied.

"But you—" Zack choked on his words.

Chu touched her chest remembering the fatal wound she received before she lost consciousness.

Suddenly Chu doubled over in pain, crying out as pain shot through her body. Zack reached for her again ignoring the pain that infiltrated his body.

"Chu—"

"Stay back!" Chu yelled as she stumbled back.

"I know that you feel pain when you reach for me…so…AH!" Chu cried out again.

"Chu what the hell is going on?" Zack shouted angrily at the woman.

There was a moment of silence before Chu straightened herself, and looked at Zack who looked worriedly at her.

"This…this is the after effect of what Hojo has done…I am…a vessel…to be used for the planet…I…I am...no longer human…" Chu trailed off dejected as she looked at her hands.

Zack looked at his first love in front of him, his heart breaking all over again as she stood there. He had watched her die and there she was standing in front of him once again. Zack clenched his hands as tears began to well in his eyes swallowing his pushed back the tears as he continued to look at her. Chu looked up at Zack and closed her eyes sighing.

"…my body is changing…I know this…" Chu said quietly.

"There has to be something we can do" Zack started.

Energy suddenly swirled around Chu before dissipating, Zack quickly covered his face and slowly looked at the woman.

"Don't you get it Zack? There's nothing that can be done about this! I—" Chu started before another wave of pain caused her to double over crying out. Zack cringed at the sound of her voice, deathly shrieks echoed through the cavern, Zack reached out for her wanting to take her into his arms and make her pain go away.

"Zack…" She panted as she remained hunched over.

"W-What?" Zack asked unsure what to do.

"Do me a favor…and kill me." Chu panted.

"What?" Zack asked getting angry.

"Kill me." she repeated herself

"What? Chu! I can't!" Zack replied

"You don't have a choice in this now Zack." Chu said as she continued to remain hunched over.

"I do have a choice damn it! You…I saw you...I can't…I don't want to see it happen again." Zack shouted

Chu looked at him sadly as she straightened herself.

"I won't" Zack stated again.

"Zack…" Chu started

"No Chu! I love you I 'm not going to kill you! I'm not going to watch you die in front of me again!" Zack shouted as tears started to slip from his eyes.

"Zack…I know…" Chu said quietly as she looked down.

Zack looked at Chu in shock, Chu smiled painfully.

"I'm truly sorry..." Chu said as she looked away from him.

"Chu…" Zack said quietly.

"Please don't waste the small amount of time I have before…before I am completely gone…" Chu said

"I can't do this…why are you making me do this?" Zack shouted as he clenched his fits in fury.

"Because…you are the only one I know that can do this…and you're my friend." Chu replied.

"Chu…" Zack looked painfully at the young woman. Her once ebony hair started showed signs of white, her green eyes glowed with the light of the life stream signaling her time with Zack was drawing to an end.

"Zack…save me…" Chu whispered before she stepped back.

"No. Wait! Chu! I love you!" Zack said as he reached for her in anguish, the ends of her hair slipped through his finger tips.

Chu teleported back to the edge of the life stream pool and held out her hands.

"I'm sorry Zack…" Chu's voice echoed in mind signaling her time with him was over.

Chu's hair began to fade to white as she closed her eyes her eye color turned blue as she let her head fall back. Zack fell to his knees as more tears slipped from his eyes.

"Damn it…damn it all to hell…Chu…I love you so much…but this…why are you forcing me to do this…it's destroying my heart…I don't..." Zack said quietly as he watched his best friend regain her ethereal facade. Wiping away his tears he picked up his sword and stood, the goddess has returned, taking over Chu's body completely.

"Alright…Chu…this is what you want…Your final wish right? I have no choice but to deliver…right?" Zack asked as he slid into an offensive stance.

"Chu!" Zack yelled and dashed at the woman in front of him as tears starting falling again.

* * *

The rain poured down on the cliff top, soaking the two SOLDIERs that remained. Cloud managed to crawl over to the bloodied body near the cliff edge. His eyes unfocused due to the massive amounts of Mako injected into his blood stream, feeling for the body Cloud sat next to the gunshot filled body.

"Z-Za..ck" Cloud muttered having difficulty saying the older boy's name.

Zack sharply inhaled as if he was startled by Cloud calling his name. He slowly turned his head to see the get a view of his blond haired friend.

"I didn't want to do it Cloud…she's watching over us…instead I should have been watching over her…" Zack said quietly

Cloud remained silent as he watched the older boy struggle to speak, more of his blood flowed from the wounds from the previous battle.

"If...I could...do this again...I would have never...brought her to SOLDIER...but...it's too late for that huh.." Zack trailed off as he turned his head to look up at the sky again. The rain continued to fall on the two SOLDIERs.

"Cloud…do you think I'll be able to apologize to her? Will I be able to tell her how much I love her?" Zack asked.

Cloud continued to remain silent his eyes roaming over the ebony haired boy's body, his eyes trying to focus on the bullet wounds.

"…You have to go on living for us both…our dreams…and our honor…they are yours Cloud…that…would make…us…happy..." Zack trailed off.

"Make…us happy…" Cloud repeated.

Zack smiled and reached for the Cloud's face, he pinched his cheek and let his hand fall back to his side.

"That was for her..." Zack said weakly. Cloud touched his cheek and realized that Zack's blood was smeared on his face. Cloud then turned his attention to the ebony haired man and watched as his eyes slid closed.

"Za..ack…Zack…" Cloud called out frantically trying to wake the man.

Cloud soon realized that Zack was not going to wake up from his slumber. His mind becoming clear again he realized his friend had passed away in front of him, Cloud to cried out in anguish. The rain continued to fall washing away Cloud's tears and Zack's blood from his face.

Cloud let his continued to let his tears fall as he remembering his friends death's in front of him, and all the pain that he had let build up in his mind and body. Minutes later Cloud hunched over Zack's body and clenched his fists

"Zack...Chu...I'll live for all of us...I promise..." Cloud said quietly as he looked towards the dark city of Midgar

* * *

_"You'll be fine. Stop being nervous." Zack said quietly. Chu released the grip of her fists and let the wave of nervousness go.  
"Thanks. I'll try not to embarrass myself too much." Chu said as she began to walk towards the door.  
"You'll be fine Chu!" Cloud said behind her.  
_

_"You aren't getting away that easily," Zack said as he stood up and brushed himself off._

_"Watch me," Chu said, sticking her tongue out. Zack chuckled as he walked towards the door and stopped._

_"Chu—" he began._

_"Hello my name is Chu Minamoto. Nice to meet you...uh..." Chu trailed off as she held out her for a handshake. The young girl took her hand smiling as she shook it._

_"Tifa Lockheart."_

_"Nice to meet you Tifa," Chu smiled._

_"Its good to see that there aren't only men in SOLDIER," Tifa smiled._

_"ah…about that I'm the only one so far," Chu said sadly._

_"Think of it as the beginning of something good," Tifa said with a smile_

_"Chu…I need you more than ever…please…don't deny me." Sephiroth said huskily  
_

_"Promise me you won't leave me." Chu panted.  
_

_"I promise." Sephiroth replied.  
_

_"__Why are you telling me this?" Riyu asked. Chu looked at Riyu and smiled, Riyu gave Chu a suspicious look._

_"__You're my back up plan," Chu said with a small smile. Riyu began to study Chu before she decided to reply._

_"__Back up plan?" Riyu repeated._

_"__Yes. Just in case if something happens."_

* * *

**A/N: Final Fantasy VII is my favorite game, this is my first fanfic ever, I am not sure why FFVII is my favorite…then again I am a 80s/90s baby. I hope I maintained everyone's personalities to the game personas. I also want to state that FFVII belongs to Square Enix and I am just abusing its story line and characters, Chu and Riyu are my only Original characters.**

**Holy crapo…this story is finally over…I started it back in 2003 so that's about eight years and its finally over. Since I am completed with this I will be return to the later chapters and edit them. I will also add that bonus chapter that I mentioned, and if you have any questions feel free to ask me, I think that would be easier that way.**

**Thank you for reading Joining: SOLDIER**


End file.
